Upon A Wish
by Zygopetalum
Summary: An apprentice was dragged into politic affair of his Kingdom because of his painting. In order to save himself from King's soldier, together with his brother he hides inside temple, in a wardrobe. But when they wake up they find themselves two hundred years later in the 21th century. And he meets someone he never expected. AU story of Yun Bok and Jeong Hyang.
1. Past and Present

**Finally another story from this fandom. Happy New Year btw :) **

**I need to tell you that English isn't my first or second language, but I will try my best. There will be historical character or period in this story, but this is a fiction story which means it won't follow the actual event.**

**To prevent confusion, boldface is past time and lightface is present time.**

**Okay, hope you will enjoy this one. I don't own POTW and its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Upon A Wish<strong>

Ch 1. Past and Present

**Once upon a time there is a Kingdom ruled by a great King. Under the reign of the great King, the Kingdom expands its territory and gains incredible power that no Kingdoms could stand it. Because of the great King's wisdom and generosity, people live without fear of war. Land and sea produce abundant crops and fish that famine never happened over hundred years. Only joy and gay that exist in the Kingdom.**

**However, if there is good, there will be also evil.**

**...**

**Sounds of galloped horse broke silence of night. Sitting on the horse is a man, a soldier. He gripped reins with both hands while spurring the horse to run faster. A loud sound caused him to turn head aside. It was sound of gong, sign for soldiers. He kicked the sides of his horse to increase its speed. They passed court building and he turned the horse. Some soldiers noticed him and tried to stop him by blocking his way. But he didn't slow the horse. The soldiers jumped aside for their life and he galloped his horse. He needs to reach his destination before other soldiers do. **

**He spurred the horse into yard and pulled the reins. He has arrived at his destination. Quickly he jumped off and ran to building entrance. An old man with red uniform and matched color hat ran out as he noticed his presence. **

"**Where is he? I need to take him now." **

"**Will he be safe? Please save him, don't let they arrest my precious student."**

"**I promise you I will bring him to the safest place, but we are running out of time now. I believe the King's soldiers will be soon arriving." He said to the old man, a teacher. He took a glance to make sure no soldier has arrived. "We need to leave now."**

"**He is**** ready, I will call him."**

**He waited while the old man going inside. Moment later the old man came out with two young men. He was confused a little for he was told to bring only one person. "Which one is Shin Yun Bok?" The shorter one stepped out. "You are Shin Yun Bok?"**

"**Yes, I am."**

**He took a look at the young man for a moment before nodding. "High Priestess sent me to bring you to temple." He was about to turn around but the other young man stopped him.**

"**I'm going too."**

"**No, you can't." He said to the taller man. "There is only one horse and we don't have time for looking for another horse." The taller man once again stopped him by catching his arm.**

"**If he goes then me too, because there is no way I will leave him alone."**

**He thought to push the man back but then sighing in defeat. How could he ignore those concerned eyes? "Alright, you can go with him." The man finally released his arm. "But since we only have one horse, you go with him. Bring him to High Priestess, she will lead you."**

"**Thank you sir."**

**He nodded and watched as the old man enveloped the two apprentices in a hug. "You better hurry now, we don't have much time." He nodded as they bowed before running to his waiting horse.**

"**I hope they will make it safely."**

"**Let's hope so." He said while watching the horse gallops outside yard into dark night.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You okay?"<strong>

"**Yes, and no."**

**He smiled a little at the answer. "Don't worry, you will be safe." He tightened his grip on reins. '**_**I will do anything to make you safe**_**' He spurred the horse to gallop faster. "Hyaa!"**

**He pulled the reins to stop the horse. They dismounted from the horse and leave it outside temple. They ran into entrance and met a Priestess waiting for them.**

"**High Priestess is waiting inside."**

**He nodded at his brother and they followed the Priestess. But sound of troop of horses stopped them at their track.**

"**The soldiers are coming, let's go inside!"**

**He took his brother's arm and they quickly ran into prayer building. They ran in a long corridor passing confused Priestesses. The Priestess took them to back room they never entered before. Inside the room there is a woman dressed in long white robe, High Priestess. **

"**Thank Gods you make it safely here." High Priestess approached the young men. "Where is Kang?"**

"**My apology High Priestess, but I can't leave my brother. Wherever he goes I will go with him."**

**High Priestess looked at the taller man before turning back to the shorter one. He has soft features for a man, but those eyes shine with confident and passion. '**_**Such a young man but carries an important duty on his shoulder**_**', she thought. She only wishes that heavenly Gods will protect him. **

"**High Priestess, the soldier is coming."**

**The young Priestess' worried voice pulled High Priestess out of her thought. "Follow me."**

**He glanced at his brother and they followed High Priestess, while the Priestess who took them leaving the room. There are voices outside the room. High Priestess opened a door and beckoned them to come. He took his brother's arm and they walked following High Priestess inside. It is an empty room with only an antique wooden wardrobe standing against wall. High Priestess approached the wardrobe pulling its doors open.**

"**Come inside."**

**He can't help but staring back at the oldest Priestess in confusion. It was his brother who voices out the question.**

"**Please forgive me but…it's a wardrobe," He cast a quick glance at his brother before continuing. "We have come along here to hide inside a **_**wardrobe**_**?"**

**High Priestess kept her gaze steady although at moment there are two pairs of eyes were looking at her as if she has said a stupid thing. "This is…" But her sentence was cut off by bangs on door. "Another time I'd be happy to tell you the story, when you don't have soldier looking for you." She stepped closer to the short one. "I need you to trust me. There is no safe place in this Kingdom than here." It seems can convince him. "You have a duty, a very important duty that will change history of this Kingdom, I am trying to protect you." The young man looked into her eyes and finally gave a small nod.**

"**I know."**

**High Priestess noticed the sadness in his eyes. She reached for his shoulder. "Only you can save Her name." He nodded. A bang on door reminds them that there are still soldiers outside room. "Now hurry up." She held the door while the apprentices stepping inside. Once they are inside she took the short one's hand. "Listen carefully, it can hear you, whatever you think or wish…" But she can't finish her sentence as the soldiers finally broke the door.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked but High Priestess closed the door leaving them enveloped by darkness. He felt his brother's hand over his.**

"**You will be safe, I will protect you."**

**High Priestess turned around and saw King's soldiers coming in. "Is this place a market or battle field that you need to bring a sword, Commander Jang?"**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Who? I am afraid don't get what you mean." High Priestess watched as the commander sent his men to look around the room. She turned her gaze when the commander approached her.**

"**I ask you once again, where is he?"**

"**And I had answered already, I don't know what you mean." High Priestess replied with calm voice. The commander clenched his jaw and looked up at the wardrobe behind her. He then looked back at her with a smile at lips.**

"**I am sorry High Priestess but we don't have time for playing hide and seek right now. Soldier, open it!"**

**High Priestess kept standing in front of the wooden wardrobe, but commander Jang took her arm to pull her aside. She brought hands to chest sending silent pray to Gods. **

"**Open it!"**

**High Priestess closed her eyes, couldn't bring herself to see it. But commander Jang's angry voice caused her to open her eyes, and the sight surprised her.**

"**Where is he!? He must be here, somewhere! Go and look for them idiot!"**

**High Priestess watched as the commander scolding his soldiers exasperatedly. He turned around and she held her head up.**

"**I will find him, even at the end of the world I will."**

**High Priestess pulled corners of lips up smiling. "It surely will take hard work, Commander." She noticed his clenched jaw but keeping the smile. He turned around shouting at his soldiers leaving the room. After they left the room she let out a breath of relief. She then turned around looking at now empty wardrobe. A smile tugged at her lips.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Present time<em>

Inside security post a man was sitting behind a desk. He wore black uniforms with Seoul National University was written over forearm of his shirt uniform.

"Such a peaceful day, the sun's shining brightly in the sky, but too bright maybe, I forgot to bring my lotion today." He sighed. "But it's boring with nothing happened," He yawned and shook his head. "Don't sleep, don't sleep, you're at work now." He slapped his cheek to send away sleepiness. A blue Hyundai Genesis passing gate got his attention.

He put chin on palm and dopey grin over face, eyes following the blue sedan. "She's the only reason I could sit here for hours." He lifted another hand supporting his chin. "Oh Miss…" A sudden ring from his phone startled him that he almost fell off from his chair. Muttering he grabbed his phone. "Hello, what's up?"

...

She took off her Channel sunglasses, putting it inside her bag. She pulled out the key and got out the car. She hung her hand bag on an arm while another one holding her laptop bag. She left parking area and walked toward College of Humanities building.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She gave a smile at the greeting from her juniors walked passing her and entered elevator. Leaving elevator she walked toward her room. As soon as she pushed the door open a perky voice greeted her.

"Morniiiing honeeeey!"

Rubbing her ear with fist she turned to the person, her best friend Min Jee, who now has wide grin plastered her face. "I always wonder why they still let you in this room."

"Because I'm pretty, I'm cute." Min Jee replied making her cutest eyes. She laughed when her best friend rolled her eyes playfully. "Because I'm your best friend, of course."

"Yeah, yeah,"

Min Jee followed the other woman toward her desk. "You busy today, have something?" She leaned against the desk.

"Writing my thesis, yes."

Min Jee palmed her head. "I should know that," She looked up at her friend now putting laptop before her. "Alright, I won't disturb you. But," She held forefinger up. "We have lunch together, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. "Now let me finish my work first."

"Alright then."

She just chuckled when Min Jee put hand beside forehead before turning around. Taking out USB from drawer of desk she started her work.

"By the way, Professor Kim was looking for you."

She slapped her forehead. "I promised to meet him this morning."

"Lucky you, I told him you'll be late so he said you can meet him after lunch."

"Thank you Min Jee."

"Welcome hon." Min Jee put a thumb up while holding door. "Okay, see you later, Eun Hyang."

"See you later."

After her best friend left the room, Eun Hyang continued her work. She is in the middle of writing her thesis for her Master degree. She plans to finish her thesis before fall semester begins which is two months later. It is almost done but there is some information she still needs and unfortunately the object of her thesis is full of mystery. She majors in Korean History and her thesis is about arts during Choson dynasty. And the object of her thesis is a talented painter Shin Yun Bok.

He is one of famous painters, however, very little known about him. His paintings are not much like other painters of Choson dynasty. It makes many researchers study about him, including her. But it wasn't the only reason she chose him as the object of her study. There is something different about him, about his paintings that captivate her.

It was her father who introduced her to the famous painter of late Choson dynasty. Her father loves art and history same like her, and now works at Seoul National Museum. He took her to museum when she was a child and there where she saw painting of Shin Yun Bok for the first time. Even now she always visits her father at museum but honestly to see his paintings. Somehow she feels a connection with the painter, although she didn't understand it herself.

Eun Hyang took painting collection album of Shin Yun Bok from her desk and looked inside. Her lips curled up in smile of admiration as she trailed her eyes over the beautiful paintings of him.

She looked at the woman who is sitting over a swing at lakeside. "Dano festival," Smiling she turned the pages. "Is it just me, or…" She leaned her back against backrest of chair, wondering. "It's a same woman?" She bit her lower lip staring at a woman, a particular woman in his paintings. "Who is this woman? Why is she always there, in his paintings?"

She jumped on her chair at ringtone of her phone. She put the album on desk reaching for her phone. It was her father. "Yes, dad,"

'_Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?_'

Eun Hyang just scratched her temple. "We just met at breakfast dad, an hour ago, remember?"

'_Eun Hyang,_'

At her father's tone she sighed. "I'm fine dad, just arrived and doing my thesis." Her father always worries about her, she can't blame him for she is the only family he has. Her mother passed away when she was a child. Surely she likes the affection but sometimes he is being over protective, a little.

'_Eun Hyang darling, you still there?_'

"Yes dad, by the way you need something?" She heard small laugh from the other side.

'_It's the day! You don't remember?_'

She knitted her brows. "What day?" But then she could remember it. "It's the day!?" She rose from her chair. "It's come already?"

'_Already._'

"Okay, coming now." But she slapped her head. "I have appointment after lunch,"

'_It's alright darling, you can come later. It won't go anywhere._'

She chuckled. "Alright, dad. I'll be there after finish my work."

'_Okay sweetie, see you later, and be careful when driving._'

She rolled her eyes but smiling nonetheless. "I will. See you later, dad." She laid her phone over desk and threw herself back against chair. "Finally it's coming today."

Today some paintings of Shin Yun Bok will come to Seoul National Museum for exhibition which will be held two months later, and she has been looking forward to see them. Grinning in excitement she took the album back. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>She left elevator hastily for she can't wait to meet her father, honestly the paintings. She approached basement door and walked into storage room. She pulled the door close while looking for her father.<p>

"Hello," She looked over at the museum warehouse. "Dad," She glanced at artifacts from over thousands of years ago. She moved to next aisle, and saw many animal specimens. When she was in elementary school her father allowed her to write a project about them, and she still remembered that her classmates envy her for that.

Leaving science area, she walked toward arts. She walked passing statues from ancient Korea and from around the world. It still makes her feel creepy whenever she passed them. Quickly she left the area.

"Dad, where are you? It's me Eun Hyang." She called her father once again but still no reply. "Where's he?"

She decided to turn back and call her father when suddenly something hard touched her shoulder. She screamed out in fear at the skeleton hand on her shoulder and whirled. She groaned in frustration as she saw the person. "Appa, you scared me," (*appa means father)

"I'm sorry honey, but look at you, still scare with this."

Eun Hyang approached her laughing father. She crossed her arms pouting. "You know that I don't like surprises, I could have heart attack right now."

Director Lee put the skeleton back to its place on artifact shelf still trying to hold his laugh. "Don't say that. I apologize, forgive me?"

Eun Hyang took a glance and when he lifted both arms she let him hug her. "This time yes, but next time no."

Director Lee chuckled and pinched his beloved daughter's cheek. "So, you ready?" He let out a laugh when she cheered up nodding. "I wonder why you are fond to him that much, more than me."

"Because he's special," She giggled taking his father's arm as they headed photos and paintings area. He lifted an eyebrow of confusion and she added. "Because he's handsome, I believe."

"What if he is an old man, with bald head, and only has one tooth left?"

Eun Hyang laughed. "No way, I believe he is…handsome." She glanced at him.

"What makes you so sure?" His daughter turned gaze aside and shrugged.

"I don't know," She crinkled her nose and grinned. "Perhaps I have sixth-sense." She laughed joining her father. They stopped and she released his arm. Her eyes soon glued to beautiful paintings hanging on wall. "Dad, this is…"

"Amazing." He smiled upon seeing her stunned expression.

"Indeed," Was what she could say as she eyed the paintings one by one. She has seen some of his paintings before and the others in his album, but today finally she could see all of them. And she found herself captivated by them. She stepped closer to a painting of a man and a woman meeting under moon. The lovers under the moon. She can't help lifting a hand to touch the painting. Usually she can't but it was covered by plastic.

'_Hyewon,_' She trailed fingers over fine lines of the painting. '_How could you draw this delicate and beautiful painting?_'' Her eyes stopped at the picture of man. She inhaled for suddenly she felt something, something she can't describe it. '_I wish can meet you just for once, Hyewon_'

That was the craziest thing she has ever wished for because it is impossible. She would never see him for they live in different time. She shook her head mentally and smiled.

"You like it?"

She turned around and can't help bright smile nodding. "I love them, dad. Thank you for showing them to me."

"I know you will be happy to see them. And actually, I give you permission to use them for your thesis, if you want."

"Really!?" She can't help a scream in delight. She hugged her father. "Thank you dad, I love you."

"You are very welcome honey."

Eun Hyang leaned off still smiling in excitement that she is allowed to see them for her research. "I will tell my Professor, and, and, my team. They must be happy to hear this."

Director Lee just chuckled seeing his daughter's excitement.

"I will call them tonight, yes tonight, and perhaps we can start next week, or maybe tomorrow. Is it alright dad?"

"Certainly."

She clapped her hands. "Okay, I must go now, and tell them. Oh, and Min Jee too, forgot her."

"Wait, wait," He stopped her exciting daughter as she turned around to leave. "You don't forget something else?"

She grinned sheepishly before leaning to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, too excited. See you later at dinner, dad."

"Be careful," He said but she has already walked off. "…when driving." He shook his head smiling. "Okay, let's check it before going back."

After made sure everything is in their place he took keys and torch from shelf. However he stopped when the light flickered. "Light problem?" The light suddenly went off, but before he could switch on his torch it comes back. "Looks like something's wrong with light system."

He thought to take his phone to make a call but stopped when there was sound. "What's that?" He tried to catch the sound. It was sound of wind. '_Wind? From air conditioner?_''

A blast of wind at sudden caused him to lowered his body. And the next second strong wind comes from every side. He quickly reached the nearest shelf holding it tightly. It was like a storm, he can't open his eyes and only sound of blowing hard wind that he could hear. He gripped the shelf to keep his body on ground. He let out a hiss as something hard hit his head. The wind must blows off all of artifacts right now.

He tried to reach for his cellphone in his pants pocket. After second try finally he could take it out. But he still has a problem for he can't open his eyes due to strong wind. He just pushed whatever button of his cellphone and placed it over his ear.

"Hello! Hello, please help me!"

He felt the storm gradually calm and the wind stopped blowing. He opened his eyes and stunned upon seeing the sight.

'_Hello sir, are you alright? Are you in danger?_''

He lowered his hand and stood up, with his trembling knees. He cut the line, apparently he has made it to 119. But the sight before him astonished him more. Everything was perfectly placed on their place like the storm never happened. "What in the name…" Something fell on floor startled him. It was his torch. It seems like the torch has hit his head earlier.

Leaving the broken torch on floor he decided to take a look. For his surprise everything looks like when he entered the room. He was about to walk to the other side when his ears caught voices. "What's that?"

He headed back to paintings area since the voices come from the place. He turned at a corner and knitted his brows when he saw something lying in front of Hyewon's paintings he didn't see before. His eyes widened as he recognized it. "Oh my God, hey are you alright!?"

He ran approaching the person, two persons, apparently man. He thought to wake the unconscious men but their outfits confused him. It looks far from modern outfit, he could tell that for he is a director of museum.

"Where are they coming from?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it :) <strong>**And you may have noticed that I used some characters from my previous story :p **

**Okay, thank you for coming and reading, until next ;)**


	2. A Time-Travelled Painter

**Hi again, glad you're still coming :) Thank you for the reviews on prev chapter. No name, glad you like it, oh you will find it here ;) 5 nyang fan, glad that you're happy for this story, don't worry I will ;D AceLey, hey, happy to see you here :D you'll soon find it ;) yes, I put her here, ah I know that drama though haven't watched it yet :p nothing to envy my fren, trust me I need my dictionary and google to write, and still make mistakes xD Happy new year! ;D Guest, thanks, glad you like it :) for your questions you'll have to wait a little longer ;) **

**Okay, I don't own POTW. Hope you like this one. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch 2. A time-traveled painter<p>

_**He tied his gat (men's hat) tightly on head while running passing Palace servants. He is in hurry for he has something important, a person to see. He was too excited to meet the person that he didn't notice a group of court members. **_

"_**What are you doing? Watch your way, young man."**_

_**Yun Bok lowered his back bowing. "My apology sir." The court members continued their talk walking on. After they left he blew a breath of relief but then remembers that he is in hurry to Palace garden. "I should hurry up."**_

_**He arrived at the garden at time, or he thought he did. Bending his back he tried to calm his breath. He looked around but sees no one. "It means I'm not late." Straightening up he took long breath of evening air. He approached pond and admired the sight of half-moon reflection on water. **_

_**Today he had another competition with one of his classmates. Actually he has it every day. His brother has warned him about it, but it wasn't him who picks the compete thing. And honestly he likes to compete with his classmates, because he always wins. But today he couldn't concentrate during his class. He can't wait to see her.**_

"_**Wait, is my clothes appropriate to meet her?" He looked down at his green dopo (overcoat, usually wore by men over jeogori. Jeogori is upper garment of Korean traditional clothes). "Perhaps I should change to something better." **_

"_**Is there something wrong with your clothes?"**_

_**Yun Bok turned around at the soft voice. Although he has expected the person but he can't help staring at her. Tonight she wore green dangui (upper jacket for female member of royal family) and red seuran chima (a skirt usually paired with dangui), her hair was tied in a bun with dragon-shaped hairpin, Queen's hairpin, decorates it. Stunned with her beauty he just stood there staring at her. Her smile finally broke his stunned. He quickly bowed his head. "Your Highness," **_

"_**It is a coincidence to meet you here."**_

"_**I thought to have a walk, I'm sorry if I disturb Your Highness." He looked up at the Queen and saw small smile at her lips.**_

"_**No, you didn't. I thought to have a walk too, and I'm glad to meet my favorite painter." She said to the smiling painter before turning to her maids. "Wait here."**_

_**Yun Bok gave a bow before following the Queen. They left Queen's servants and guards behind and walked around the pond admiring night view of the garden.**_

"_**How is your class?"**_

"_**Good, just had another competition, and I won it." He said and she let out a small laugh.**_

"_**It must be fun."**_

"_**Sometimes." Yun Bok took a glance toward the Queen for a moment. '**_**She really looks beautiful**_**' But he quickly looked away when she turned her head.**_

_**She noticed his glance and held back a smile. "So, I wonder when you will come and paint a painting for me again?"**_

"_**Anytime," He answered, too quickly, and cleared his throat. "I mean when Your Highness need me, I will be ready." He kept gaze at the garden since he could feel her gaze at him. And it makes his cheeks blush. **_

"_**How about now?"**_

"_**Now?" Yun Bok stopped and turned to face the Queen. She put a fist over mouth laughing. He secretly loves to hear her laughter.**_

"_**I'm just kidding." She looked at the slightly annoyed painter before her. "But you said you will be ready whenever I need you."**_

"_**I don't bring my brushes." He lifted his empty hands. **_

"_**I can tell my servants to bring them." She pressed her lips trying to hold a grin. She secretly loves to tease the apprentice.**_

"_**Your Highness," He watched as the Queen laughing. Her eyes narrowed as she laughed. She looked up at him and their eyes lock for moment. With those eyes staring at him, he feels his cheeks getting warm. He cast gaze aside before he could turn red from embarrassment. **_

_**Taking in evening air she followed his gaze at the garden before them. "This place is really beautiful." **_

"_**Yes, it is." He laced hands behind his back and continued. "That is why Your Highness like this place." He turned his gaze at her. **_

"_**You are right, I like this place. I can put everything aside for a while and just stare at this garden, it makes me relax."**_

_**There is small smile at her lips but her eyes look empty. '**_**Or is it sadness?**_**' he wonders while keeping gaze at the Queen. She turned her gaze at him and her eyes had changed, the glint has returned.**_

"_**I must leave now, it's getting late."**_

_**He pressed his lips and nodded offering a smile. Although to tell the truth he wishes for some more times. **_

"_**I'm really happy to meet you here, painter." **_

_**He nodded keeping the smile on face. He gave a bow and watched as Queen Jeong Hyang walked toward her waiting maids and guards. '**_**Good night Your Highness**_**'**_

_**...**_

**Yun Bok inhaled and opened his eyes, although he couldn't see anything since he was still inside wardrobe hiding. His brother still gripped his hand as they heard shouts from outside. **

**To tell the truth, he is scared, scared that they will be arrested by King's soldier. But at moment he felt sad from the memory of **_**her**_**. He misses her. **

**He lifted his other hand to his chest, over a rolled-paper inside his jeogori, and once again closed his eyes. '**_**I wish can meet you again, wherever you are, my Queen**_**'**

**His eyes watered by tears and he failed to prevent it out. He opened his eyes as he heard a weird sound and felt his brother tightening his grip. He felt the wardrobe starting to move, spinning around. "What is going on?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Suddenly, everything turned bright that he has to close his eyes. And he felt his body was spun around. He let out a scream of panic but as it moves faster he slowly loses his conscious. He heard his brother calling his name but he can't answer him. And finally it turned silent and dark.**

* * *

><p>There was a voice, a strange voice he never heard before. '<em>Who is that?<em>'' He slowly opened his eyes and shut it close from the bright light above him.

"Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Yun Bok opened his eyes slowly. There is a face but it blurs that he can't recognize the person. He blinked to adjust his eyes. It was a man but he never saw him before. Getting panic that they have been found by soldier he jerked up. "Leave me alone!" He jumped off from soft _bench_. He stepped over something and a loud sound of weird music roared out from a box beside him. He quickly fled to door.

At the loud sound of hip-hop music from speakers Director Lee grabbed music player remote. He should tell his employee, warehouse keeper, to not bring his personal thing into office. After turned the music off he looked up at the confused man. "It's alright, don't be afraid."

Yun Bok was confused. The sound suddenly went off after the man pressed a stick-like thing. '_What's that weird thing? And where am I?_'' He looked around at the room.

"May I know who are you? And how did you get in here?" Director Lee asked the young man who now was staring at control system machine and monitor.

Yun Bok thought to run but getting confused by his surroundings. There is a table-like thing with many buttons, and big square thing above it which shows blinking letters and dots. On the wall beside it, there is metal thing covered by many buttons. Everything is strange to him. "What is this place?"

"Hello, are you alright?"

Yun Bok whirled at the voice but his eyes caught his brother lying on other _bench_. "Hyung!" He ran to his side. "Hyung, are you alright?"

Young Bok blinked once before opening his eyes. When he saw his brother's face he quickly sat up. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" Yun Bok nodded. "Where are we?" He looked aside and finally noticed the other man's presence. He rose to his feet putting his brother behind him. "Who are you?" He knitted his brows in confusion upon seeing weird clothes the man was wearing. That was when he realized his surroundings. He glanced over the room which looks strange to him. "What is, this…place?" He looked back at the man.

"I think we better sit, and talk." Director Lee said and quickly adding. "Don't worry, I bring no harm for you, both of you."

"Why would we believe you?" Young Bok said still keeping his brother behind. "We don't know this…weird place. And you look…" He looked up and down at the man. "Are you a soldier?" The older man started to laugh makes them confused.

"A soldier? No, I'm not a soldier." Director Lee shook his head. "You can trust me." The two young men looked at him skeptically. "Why don't we sit, and I will tell you about myself? You will decide if you can trust me or no."

Yun Bok looked up at his brother. Although he still feels doubt toward the older man but when Young Bok nodded he followed him sitting down on the soft _bench_. Now he realized the bench is covered by leather that makes it comfortable. Turning his attention back to the unexpected situation, he looked at the man. The man seems likely in his fifty, like his step-father.

"My name is Lee Jeong-ho, I'm director of this museum." Director Lee introduced himself. The reflex motion of their eyebrows shows their confusion. '_What I've thought is true then_' he cleared his throat and continues. "From the clothes you are wearing, and your confused and surprised expression, I assume you are not from this time, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Young Bok asked getting more confused. "I don't understand."

Director Lee stood up and reached for table calendar from desk. He sat back on sofa showing the calendar to them. "It's 2015 now."

Yun Bok and Young Bok looked at each other, jaw dropped down slightly in surprise. "Wait, you said 2015? Now is 2015?" Yun Bok asked.

"Yes." Director Lee nodded. "Where are you coming from?" Although he has a guess but he needs to confirm it.

"We are from…"

"Hanyang," Young Bok finished his brother's sentence. "We are from Hanyang. Wait," He knitted his brows. "It's over two hundred years, how could it be possible?"

Yun Bok tilted his head, brows furrowed deep. He was confused as well. They were hiding inside a wardrobe moment ago, but now they are sitting in a weird room with a man wearing weird clothes. "I don't get it. We were in a temple, right?" He said to Young Bok and his brother nodded. "Waiting for King's soldiers to leave, but…but now we are here, in 2015. It doesn't make any sense."

Director Lee once again cleared his throat to get their attention. "What I told you is true, I'm not lying. You can see me," He pointed hands to his own clothes. "And around you, I believe you have never seen it before."

"He is right." Young Bok pointed. "Still, it doesn't make any sense, how could we come from 1778 to 2015?"

"There is one theory to explain it, which is not the thing I'm better at. It looks like you time-traveled here."

"Pardon me, time what?" Yun Bok asked.

"What does it mean?" Young Bok added.

"Time travel." Director Lee stood up approaching desk and leaned against it. "I wish my daughter is here, she could explain it better than me." He sighed. "Anyway, they say there is a phenomenon, though still in debate, that one can travel through time, forward or backward." Their expression was getting confused. "I don't know how it works precisely, but it is the only thing that could explain why both of you are here right now."

"I still don't understand." Young Bok rubbed his head, now having headache. His brother suddenly grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"That wardrobe," Yun Bok finally got realization. "That wardrobe brought us here!" He turned to his brother. "High Priestess said that, that it can hear us, whatever we think or wish, remember? And I wished…"

Seeing the shorter man trailed his voice off, Director Lee approached sofa sitting down. "You mentioned about a wardrobe which can hear you, and a Priestess. What do you mean?"

Yun Bok glanced at his brother first before revealing the event that makes them 'time travel' to future. "We are apprentice, painter, at Dohwaseo."

"Royal painting institute during Choson dynasty." Director Lee said.

Yun Bok nodded. "Yes." He then continues. "We have problem, actually it's me," He smiled a little casting gaze down. "I caused a problem. After she was arrested, our King thought to arrest me." He closed his eyes, and fists, recalling the memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yun Bok tried to keep his tears while running through crowd. He didn't bother to stop for an apology when he bumped to a man. His chest hurts from running, but he won't stop. He can't stop now. He has to see her. He has to save her.<strong>_

_**He makes a way by pushing other people aside. He has to hurry, or he will be late. Finally he made it to front. However, as soon as he saw the sight he lost his words. She stood over knees with head facing down. Gone the gorgeous and colorful dress, she wore only white jeogori. There is no longer accessory in her hair. **_

'**Why did this happen? She didn't deserve this**_**' He shook his head taking a step forward. But an announcement from a soldier stopped him.**_

"_**Park Jeong Hyang, you will receive your punishment for your crime against King, you are no longer possess your title as Queen, and exiled from this Kingdom…"**_

"_**No, no…they can't do that," Yun Bok shook his head, didn't bother to hear the rest. "They can't do that to her," Trying to fight his tears he stepped forward. "She did nothing wrong," Unaware that he starts to get attention, he continued to walk. **_

"_**She did nothing wrong, she is innocent." He can't help saying out loud. Now everyone is looking at him but his eyes only lock to one person. "She did nothing wrong."**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**A hand on his arm pulling him back caused him to turn head aside. His brother gripped his arm trying to pull him out. "We have to save her, she is innocent." He grabbed his brother's hand pleading.**_

"_**No, we can't." Young Bok glanced at the soldiers. He has to take his brother away before the soldiers come to them. "We better leave."**_

"_**No," Yun Bok pulled off. "We have to save her, they will send her away." **_

_**Young Bok quickly grabbed his brother's arm turning him around. "Listen to me, we can't save her. There is nothing we can do." A soldier now walked toward them. "We should leave, now."**_

"_**No, I won't leave her!" Yun Bok tried to pull his arm off but his brother holds him tightly. "Please brother, help me. I have to save her," He turned his head and his eyes met her. She was looking at him. Instead of sadness she was looking at him with smile. "I want to save her," He can't hold his tears anymore.**_

"_**I'm sorry, but we have to leave."**_

"_**No, no, no, Your Highness!" Yun Bok tried to run back to her but his brother pulled him out of crowd. He kept his gaze at those beautiful eyes. There was still smile at her lips as if telling him that she will be alright. '**_**How could I leave you like this? Please forgive me,' **_**She became smaller, and smaller, until he could no longer see her. '…**_**my Queen**_**'**_

* * *

><p>"After the Queen is punished, they come to look for us." Young Bok continued the story for he knew it is too much for his brother. "We ran to a temple for hiding. It was High Priestess, the highest Priestess in our Kingdom, who told us to hide inside a wardrobe, until King's soldiers leave temple, but…"<p>

"You are here instead."

Young Bok nodded. He glanced at his brother who still looked down at hands on lap. He brought gaze back to the older man. "And now we have no idea how to get back."

"I wish have one, but I don't either." Director Lee sighed. For a while they sat in silence. Looking at the younger man's face he could notice sadness and…regret. He wonders why he has those feelings. It seems like he was close to the exiled Queen. As a director of museum, and a fan of history and art (says his daughter), he is curious about their story, but as a father he knows that their parents must be worried about them. If it is Eun Hyang who travels back, not only to other country, perhaps he would have a heart attack.

"I think for now you two need rest." Director Lee started. "You must be exhausted, and confused as well." The younger man looked up and looks about to argue. "I know you want to get back to your time as soon as possible."

"I have important task to do. Besides, this isn't our world." Yun Bok said.

Director Lee got curious at the reply but deciding to put it aside for now. "I believe you do. But I can't help you, now. I promise will find a way, but I'm afraid it might take time. After I got you two here, I've checked storage room but find nothing unusual." They looked at each other. "I need to talk to my friend, he is a historian and perhaps he knows something about that wardrobe."

"Really?" Young Bok asked in hope.

"Perhaps, I can't promise you, but I will try. And while we try to find a way, you can stay at my place. You don't know this _world_, and I think it's safe if you stay at my house, if you don't mind of course."

Yun Bok glanced at his brother. Young Bok gave a small nod and he nodded in agreement, although honestly he didn't fully trust the other man.

"Great. Oh, I forgot to ask you. May I know your name?"

Young Bok glanced at his brother for a moment before answering. "My name is Young Bok, Shin Young Bok. And this is my brother, Shin Yun Bok."

Director Lee wants to doubt his ears. "Shin Yun Bok? The famous painter from Choson?"

Yun Bok knitted his brows in puzzle seeing the older man dropping his jaw. "Yes, I'm Shin Yun Bok, but famous…I think no."

"You have no idea, young man." Director Lee shook his head in disbelief. At moment he thought to slap his cheek to make sure he isn't dreaming. In front of him is sitting Hyewon, the famous painter from Choson dynasty.

"Sir, are you alright?" Young Bok starts to get worried seeing the older man remains quiet.

"Such a pleasure to meet you, both of you. It feels like…" He once again shook his head in astonishment. "Like a dream. My daughter will be surprised to hear this. Oh, I have a daughter, and she loves history, she's doing a research, study, about Choson dynasty. She must be…" A sound of ringtone from his phone interrupted him. "It's her."

Yun Bok and Young Bok glanced at each other in confusion, seeing the man talking to a small square thing. "You think we can trust him?" Yun Bok asked. Seeing the man talking alone worried him a little.

"He looks kind, somehow reminds me of father." Young Bok nodded. "We can trust him."

Yun Bok nodded reluctantly and brought gaze back to the other man apparently has done his talk to the square thing.

"My daughter is still at campus, her school, she will have sleepover at her friend's house." He put his cellphone back in pocket. "So, you agree to stay at my place?" When the two nodded, he smiled. "Let's go now then, shall we?" He stood up first. "Oh, and, you can ask me anything." He offered. And for the offer he got a lot of questions during their driving to his house.

...

"This is a house? Incredible." Young Bok said in amazement.

Yun Bok nodded in agreement keeping gaze at the Palace-like house. He was still astonished at the modern world. He was startled when the car let out a sound. Who would have ever thought that the big metal box can carry people? He still doesn't understand how it works. Usually they use horse or manpower to move carriage. But he didn't see animal or anyone.

"Is everything okay?" Director Lee approached the still standing siblings. "I know you still have a lot of questions, I will answer all of them, but later. Now let's get you inside." Smiling he took them inside house.

For the next hours, Director Lee spent his time showing his house and explaining to his guests about all electrical things in the house, with a little accident when he tried to make dinner for them. They ended up ordering delivery for dinner. After dinner he spent an hour to explain how to turn on shower and use restroom, with another accident. Young Bok mistakenly pushed button of shower toilet and it showered him. And later Yun Bok almost got them showered in bathroom.

An hour later, after safely took bath, Yun Bok and Young Bok went downstairs. Director Lee is reading a book at living room.

"You're done?" He put the book on coffee table approaching them. "I hope you like the clothes." He gave them a pair of pajamas, Eun Hyang bought them for him but too small, and another pair of shirt and pants. He will take them to buy some clothes.

Yun Bok looked down at the modern jeogori. "I like them, thank you sir."

"I'm glad you like them. You can have rest now, you remember your rooms, right?"

"Yes sir, thank you." Young Bok said and they bowed.

"Don't be formal. You can think me as your father, or friend, it's alright."

"We really appreciate it." Young Bok said. Director Lee nodded and after saying goodnight they headed their rooms. They will have separate room at second floor. He waited until Yun Bok entered his room and walked back to first floor. He approached living room. "Sir,"

Director Lee lifted gaze up from his book. "Young Bok, I thought you are upstairs. Is there something you need?"

"There is something I want to talk, but I…"

Director Lee smiled. "You can't tell me in his presence. What is it?"

Young Bok smiled sheepishly. He then pursed his lips. "I think we better keep our identity secret."

"I thought the same thing."

Young Bok was relieved to hear the reply. "He is in danger, in our world, but still, I prefer his identity is kept from other people."

Director Lee nodded. "I agree with you. I promise won't tell anyone about your identity, also about where you are coming from. You can have my word." Although it makes him sad because he has to lie to his daughter.

"Thank you sir. I am very grateful for your help." Young Bok gave a bow.

"Don't worry. Now you should take rest." Young Bok once again bowed before leaving to his room. It makes him wonder, why King's soldier tries to arrest the young apprentice. As much as he is curious about history but he will respect his guests' privacy.

Sighing in boredom he took back his book. He feels lonely without his beloved daughter. He checked his phone and smiled brightly when he saw a message from her. It was a goodnight message.

'Goodnight sweatheart, sleep well. Love you.

From daddy'

He typed and sent the message before continuing reading his book.

* * *

><p>He was unpleasantly awakened by an incessant noise. Looking around he was reminded that he isn't in his room at Dohwaseo but two hundred years later in the house of museum director. Getting frustrated with the annoying sound he got off from bed. However, he stumbled over something and fell down.<p>

"Aww, my leg!"

He pushed body up from floor and found Young Bok lying beside his bed, rubbing his leg he has accidently stepped on. "What are you doing there? Why didn't you sleep in your room?"

"I couldn't sleep." Young Bok sat up. "And thought…to keep watch, I know they aren't here, but still."

Yun Bok smiled. "Thanks, though you don't have to."

"I've promised to father to protect you." Young Bok smiled back. But the sound starts to annoy him. "What is that sound?"

"Now you mention it, I thought to kill it off." Yun Bok stood up and found the ringing thing. Putting a hand over an ear he took it from small table next to bed. "What is this thing? How to turn it off?"

"Have no idea." Young Bok stood beside his brother. "Let me see it." He took it from Yun Bok. He then shook it in hope the sound will be off. Unfortunately it still rings. He eyed the circular thing with three different size sticks moving around over foreign letters.

"Hyung, quickly. My ears hurt." When his brother still staring at the ringing thing in his hand, he grabbed it from him and threw it on floor. It crashed into pieces.

"What are you doing?" Young Bok looked down at whatever thing on floor, now broken, before looking up at his brother. "You crushed it."

"No, I didn't. I just shut it off." Yun Bok said defensively. Young Bok raised his eyebrow. "Okay, I did. But it stops ringing now."

"Let's hope Director Lee didn't mind it." Young Bok glanced at the scattering pieces. "But I'm glad it stops ringing, really annoying." They grinned.

"I wonder why modern people need such thing." Yun Bok said.

"Now as silence is back, I want to continue my sleep." Young Bok climbed the bed and let out a pleasant hum. "This is much much much better, my back hurts from lying a whole night on floor."

"No one ask you to sleep on floor." He chuckled. "It's morning already." He said but only got incoherent mumble. Leaving his brother to have some sleep, he decided to go downstairs.

Stretching arms out to send the sleepiness away, he walked outside room. "I need to use...what is it? Restroom, yah restroom. Where is it?" He looked around and saw a door next to his room. "Must be that room."

He pushed the door open and walked into the room. The room is big and has a bed. It looks like his room, except there are shelves with many books and the room is more colorful. "Is this the restroom? It looks different from last night." He thought to ask Young Bok but he needs to use restroom immediately. He saw another door. "Must be there." And ran toward it. He pushed it opened bursting inside and bumped into something. Or someone.

He let out a cry of pain as his knees hit the hard floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't…" His word was taken away suddenly from him. Those eyebrows, deep brown eyes, nose and lips, he remembers all of them. He brought gaze back to those beautiful eyes of her. It takes his everything to fight a tear.

"Your Highness,"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, see you again :)<strong>

**AN: I had mistaken the time for summary now it changed :p **


	3. First Meeting

**Hi again, glad you still coming :) Thank you for the reviews. No name, glad you like it, and you are welcome :) AceLey, haha I think you read too fast XD but compare to Mendol series you're right it's short, so I make this one longer, hope you like it ;) it's okay, don't worry I will, because that OS is not only for telling their future life but also to give hints about 'another story' ;D yes, there will be continuation for SC (spoiler :p) ;D**

**Okay, I hope you will enjoy reading this one. I don't own POTW and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 First Meeting<p>

"**I have nothing to wish anymore. Everything in my life has been accomplished. I brought my family name into this place, into this position. Importantly, I got His Majesty's trust, and now my daughter will be betrothed to His Majesty. I have nothing to ask anymore."**

**She lowered her gaze, listening to conversation of her father and his colleagues. Being born as daughter of Minister she has been taught to live in discipline as if she is a Princess. She has never made a decision in her own. It is always her father who chooses everything for her, including to whom she will be married. She could only inhale as her father laughed with other members of court.**

"**Jeong Hyang,"**

**She lifted her gaze. "Yes mother?"**

"**You look not pleased with the wedding."**

'_**How could I be? I don't know the man whom I'm going to marry with.**_**' She cast gaze down. She has heard that the King is a great King like his father, the previous King who passed away years ago. However, she still can let a stranger possess her. She wants to give her body and heart to the person she loves. And she is still waiting for that person.**

"**Jeong Hyang,"**

**She put a smile on face turning to her mother. "I will be fine. It has been decided," She inhaled pausing for a moment. "But if it is possible, I have a wish."**

**...**

"**I heard from your mother that there is something you want to ask. What is it?"**

**Jeong Hyang played with the belt of her jeogori. After a moment to prepare herself, she lifted her gaze. "Soon I will be betrothed to His Majesty King," Her father gave small nod smiling. She took in deep breath before continuing. "If I have your permission, I want to have a trip before my wedding."**

"**A trip?"**

"**Yes, a trip. I want to see outside world." He shook his head and she quickly added. "I will follow your decision, I will marry the King, and live inside Palace for the rest of my life. I only ask for a trip, I will come back before wedding day, please father." His father closed his eyes and she waited. Her mother could only offer a small smile. "Please father." Finally he opened his eyes looking at her.**

"**You can have your trip. But one condition, you have to return before your wedding, and Eun Ae will go with you."**

"**I will. Thank you, father." Jeong Hyang bowed and smiled when her mother took her for a hug.**

* * *

><p><strong>Standing over a bridge, she sucked in deep breath. "I soooo love this." She turned her head at small sigh from the young maid. "What?"<strong>

"**Seriously Miss, what are we doing here? In this small city, far away from Capital," Eun Ae complained and stepped back as a man with big straw basket on shoulder passed her. "And so crowded."**

**Jeong Hyang giggled seeing the girl complaining. "It's fresh, the air, don't you think?"**

"**We are in a market, Miss." Eun Ae crinkled her nose. Her Miss just chuckled. **

"**We should take a look then, after all this is my first time visiting a market." Jeong Hyang grinned and pulled her reluctant maid with her. "Look, there are many vegetables here."**

"**And many fruits." Eun Ae added. "And, it's cheap." Her Miss suddenly grabbed her arm starting to run. They stopped in front of a shop which sells birds, rabbits and other small animals.**

"**Look at them," Jeong Hyang pointed at a brown rabbit. "It's cute."**

**When the seller man approached them, Eun Ae quickly took her Miss away. "We don't need a rabbit Miss. Be careful at market, because they will make us buy expensive…" **

"**Hey, look at those beautiful clothes!"**

**Her Miss has already run to clothes shop before she could finish her sentence. ****Seeing her Miss looks so excited she just smiled. ****"I'm glad she wished for a trip. But we're going to spend a day at this market." **

**Jeong Hyang approached clothes shop, but suddenly stumbled back when someone bumped her shoulder. Before she could fall a hand grabbed her arm.**

"**I'm sorry. Are you alright?"**

**She looked down at the hand which holds her arm before bringing gaze up to the man. It was a young man, looks like around her age, or younger. She should pull her arm off and scold him for touching her, but oddly, she could only stare at him. **

* * *

><p>They say that eyes are a window to see one's soul, a doorway to one's heart. It can tell truth and lie, interprets one's mind. She always sees into people eyes when talking for it is the appropriate thing, but never before in her life an eye could catch her. Catch her gaze, catch her breath, catch her word.<p>

A pair of brown eyes was looking down at her, over her face, as if recognizing it. Those eyes are strange to her, yet it looks familiar. It feels like she has seen it before somewhere but couldn't remember it.

"Your Highness,"

The man's voice pulled her out from the magical moment. That was when she realized that there is a man, a stranger, inside her room, her bathroom for exactly, straddling her.

"How…" Yun Bok started but the next moment comes too quick. A hand landed on his cheek, his vision suddenly was blocked by a basket, and his body was pushed aside landing ungracefully over floor.

"Get off me! Who the hell are you!?" Eun Hyang pushed the man aside but after throwing laundry basket over his head, and quickly stood up looking for something as weapon. Unfortunately there is nothing she can use.

Yun Bok let out a cry of pain as his elbow hit wall. As if his confusion wasn't enough now he has pain, not to mention a basket over his head. He took off the basket and quickly stood up. He got more confused seeing the Queen-like woman standing with both fists up, and glare.

"Get out of here or I will call police." She said but then remembered that she has her phone at bedroom. '_Uh-oh,_ _not good_' "Well maybe not now, but I did Taekwondo, when I was child," Although she quit at the first class. She held fists up moving a foot behind. "And boxing too." That was a lie. She did a jab, or she tried, and moved back quickly. "So you better leave now or I'll break your bones, all of them." She tried to sound cool although honestly she wants to scream at the moment. '_Appa where are you? And why is he still standing there, staring at me?_'

Yun Bok was too confused that he couldn't decide how to react. He didn't even know what taekwondo and boxing means. Also, the woman he thought was Queen Jeong Hyang is apparently different person, although has same face.

"Eun Hyang, are you okay!?"

Both of them jumped at their spots when his father burst in. "There's thief in my room…" She let out a scream when she saw another stranger. "There are two! We should call police!"

"Eun Hyang wait, wait," Director Lee caught his panic daughter. "They are not thieves."

"What do you mean? He," She pointed at the shorter man. "Sneaked into my room."

"No, I didn't." Yun Bok said defensively.

"Yes, you did. What are you doing here then?" Eun Hyang asked.

"I thought to use…use…" Unfortunately he forgot the name.

"See? He's making excuse." Jeong Hyang glared at the man.

"No, I didn't." Yun Bok glared back.

"Eun Hyang, this is just misunderstanding. They are…" Director Lee glanced at the sibling. "My employee, yes new employees."

Eun Hyang knitted her brows. "What? New employees? This thief?"

"I'm _not_ a thief." Yun Bok said in frustration. The woman just raised her brows.

"No, he is not a thief." Director Lee stepped between his daughter and Yun Bok. "I'm sorry, I should tell you earlier. They are my new employees at museum. Since they just…" He cast quick glance at Young Bok and Yun Bok. "…come to Seoul and haven't got any place to stay, they will live with us for a while."

"What?" Eun Hyang uncrossed her arms. "They live with us? But…"

"Eun Hyang, what have I taught you? We have to help other people who need help. And now they need our help."

Eun Hyang let out a sigh and nodded. "I'm sorry dad."

"That's my daughter. But it wasn't me actually." Director Lee gave a nod toward his guests.

Reluctantly she bowed her head. "I'm sorry for…" She cleared her throat. "For the mistake."

"And for the slap." Yun Bok added and got him a light slap from his brother. "What? She slapped me on face."

When her father looked at her with you-shouldn't-do-that in fatherly look, she sighed. "I'm sorry for the slap too."

"I think everything is clear now." Director Lee said smiling in relief that problem was solved. "Although I prefer another place, but I think it's time to introduce my daughter. This is my daughter, Eun Hyang,"

Although she still doubts the two but she gave a bow.

"And Eun Hyang, these are…" Director Lee glanced at the men. He forgot that he haven't asked their new name yet.

"Young Su, Park Young Su." Young Bok offered and gave small bow. "And this is my brother…"

"Hye Won." Yun Bok said.

Eun Hyang looked up at the name. "Hye Won?"

Yun Bok nodded before bowing. "It's Hye Won." The woman, Eun Hyang, looks surprised to hear the name, and it makes him curious a little.

Young Bok just sighed softly. They are supposed to disguise their name, but his brother just used his other name. Now is too late to take it back. He turned to his brother and knitted his brows in confusion seeing something hanging down from the collar of his shirt. "What is that?" He took the black garment.

"That's nothing." Eun Hyang quickly grabbed her bra from Young Su and hid it behind her back, starting to blush. She lifted her gaze only to find the shorter man, Hye Won was looking at her, making her blush deeper. '_Why do I have to embarrass myself today?_' She looked aside but can't help glancing back at him. He quickly cast gaze away.

* * *

><p>Director Lee lifted his gaze from his paper work when door pushed open. He laid his pen down and left his desk.<p>

"Is it true? He is here? Hyewon is here? How can that be possible?"

"Please sit down my friend," Director Lee beckoned to his old friend. Professor Kim is his friend since university, they took same major, and now he teaches at Seoul National University. He is actually his daughter's advisor.

"So, it's true?"

Director Lee can't help a smile seeing his curious and excitement. He nodded. "Yes."

"How?"

"That's the thing I want to discuss with you. They just appeared at warehouse, suddenly. It sounds crazy, but, I'm sure only me in the room that night. And their outfits show that they come from past."

Professor Kim rubbed his chin while listening attentively. It still surprised him, also confused him. "You sure they aren't just some fella having costume party, or festival?" His friend shook his head. "But if that the case, it needs _condition_ to move back or forward," His friend's furrowed brows told him to skip the detail. "Anyway, _if_ they really did time travel, there must be something that brings them here."

"Wait a minute, they mentioned about wardrobe."

"Wardrobe?"

Director Lee nodded. "Yes, a wardrobe. Have you ever heard about a wardrobe, magical or something, that could bring people to past or future?"

"I have never heard about that before. But perhaps such thing exist, you know that there are ancient artifacts that possess power." Professor Kim said. "Well, I will try to find some information about this wardrobe." His friend nodded. "And now, can I meet them?"

Director Lee chuckled. "I know, you are a fan of Hyewon. They are in staff room, let me take you."

Meanwhile at Seoul National University, Eun Hyang was sitting at her desk looking at photos of Hyewon's painting. After her father gave permission, she took her team to museum and got some pictures. Sound of high heels caused her to look up, and as she has expected it was Min Jee.

"Hey, hey, hey, look what I found in front of your room." Min Jee grinned and stepped aside revealing the person.

Eun Hyang let out a sigh sending a quick glare toward her grinning best friend who now seated herself comfortably at other desk. "What are you doing here?" She asked the man, Jang Hyo Won. Hyo Won is in the same grade with her, also majors in Korean History.

"Just passed by, and thought to see you. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." Eun Hyang replied indifferently. She put attention back to the photos.

"You have time this weekend? My father holds a party, and I want to invite you to come with me."

'_Here comes again_' She rolled her eyes mentally. Keeping gaze at photos she says. "Sorry, I can't, busy."

"Oh, okay." Hyo Won sighed in disappointment. "I guess should go now. See you around, Eun Hyang."

Min Jee burst into laugh after Hyo Won left the room. She approached Eun Hyang's desk. "You don't even look at him, or say goodbye. Poor him." She laughed when she got another glare.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He's pacing outside, you know." Min Jee let out another laugh. "Seriously, why do you always ignore him?" Eun Hyang lifted an eyebrow. "I know he's annoying, with '_my father has this, my father holds this, blahblahblah_' " They laughed. "But he likes you anyway."

Eun Hyang rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Won't ever happen."

"You are too close to your father, you know, that you can't even see a man. That's a waste." Min Jee said and got a scrunched paper thrown at her.

"I can look for a man, of course, just…"

"Just what? I've never seen you with a man, that I'm starting to wonder if…"

"If what?" When Min Jee grinned she rose from her chair reaching for the girl, but failed. Min Jee has already run away to door. "I'm not…that, whatever you think now."

"I know, I know. You only love your father, and Hyewoooon!" Min Jee teased before fleeing outside.

Eun Hyang just chuckled and sat back on chair. She took photos of Hyewon's painting and can't help a smile. Indeed she likes Hyewon, in admiration way, but love? She shook her head and chuckled. "Speaking of Hyewon," She leaned back against backrest of chair as the other Hye Won came to her mind. For unknown reason the man starts to intrigue her.

She inhaled and looked up at ceiling. "Hye Won,"

* * *

><p><strong>The man released her arm and stepped back. She watched as he opened his mouth and shut it close before opening it again. <strong>

"**I'm…very sorry, didn't see my way…I was…"**

**She held back a smile upon seeing him stammering. He cleared his throat and cast gaze aside. She knitted her brows when he widened his eyes.**

"**Have to go, sorry!"**

"**Hey," Jeong Hyang called but the man continues to run into crowd. "What has happened? ****What makes him in hurry?****" She looked behind her and saw another man wearing some uniform wandering between crowds. '_Is he running away from that man?_'**

"**Miss, is everything okay?"**

**Eun Ae's voice broke her thought. "Yes, I'm alright," She looked over crowd in hope to see the young man. Somehow the man intrigued her.**

"**Miss, hello," Eun Ae waved a hand before her Mistress.**

"**I'm fine Eun Ae, just…" But her word was cut off. She looked down at a bundle which just had been thrown at her, and looked up at the person who has thrown it to her. It was a young woman, but she looks rather in panic than hurry. "Excuse me, what is…" But the woman hurriedly walked away leaving the bundle with her. "Hey, wait!"**

"**What is that?"**

"**I don't know." Jeong Hyang looked down at the bundle. But once again, for the second time at the day, someone grabbed her arm.**

"**There you are. You think can run away from me? No way. No one can run away from me."**

"**Sir, wait," Jeong Hyang tried to pull her hand off but the man, wore decent clothes which means he isn't a commoner, tightened his grip. "You have mistaken person, I don't…"**

"**Nahnahnahnah…keep that for later. We're running out of time now. Your other sisters are already moving on. We can't be late, can we?"**

**Still in confusion Jeong Hyang was dragged by the unknown man. She then finally saw a group of women dressed in fancy jeogori and jeonmo (hat worn by gisaeng).**

**Eun Ae lifted a hand up to her opened mouth. "Oh my goodness, it's a…it's a…gisaeng group…Miss!"**

**...**

"**Listen sir, I am not a gisaeng. I just arrived at this city today. The woman, you've mistaken with me, gave me this and ran away." She showed the bundle to him. She should listen to her maid and wear her usual clothes. But if she wore her usual clothes people will recognize her status. "I am not her." The man confused her by suddenly fell onto his knees.**

"**Please help me, this is the first time she left me in charge. I have to take care of this place during her absence. We have important guests for this week, and we don't have a replacement for that geumgi. Please help me, I'm begging you."**

"**I can play gayageum, but…" Jeong Hyang looked down at the pleading man before her. **

"**Please help me Miss, just for some nights. You will play in separate room, not with the guests, so no one will see you. Please help me, if she knows I ruin this place she will fire me, and I can't feed my family. I have two small children…"**

**Jeong Hyang sighed. "Fine, I will help you." The man quickly bowed his head.**

"**Thank you very much Miss. I owe you for the rest of my life."**

"**Please, stand up." Jeong Hyang said and the man rose to his feet once again bowing. "But only couple of nights, and nobody can see my face. Also, I won't stay here."**

"**Only couple of nights, you can come only for your performance, and I promise nobody will notice you are outsider."**

**Jeong Hyang sighed and nodded. She was startled when someone suddenly burst in to the room.**

"**Miss!"**

"**Eun Ae, thank goodness you are here. I thought I've lost you."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**She is…" Jeong Hyang glanced at her maid before looking back to him. "She is my sister, can I bring her?" The man tilted his head aside. "She can help me." The man then nodded.**

"**Thank you so much Miss." He once again bowed. "Now, let me take you inside, the guests will be arriving this evening. They are group of apprentice from Dohwaseo, from Hanyang."**

**Jeong Hyang widened her eyes slightly at the name. She glanced at Eun Ae and shook her head. "Don't scream." She whispered while following the man.**

"**We are in a gibang, and Miss just agreed to be a…**_**gisaeng**_**." Eun Ae whispered back. **

"**Don't you think it's a good experience? You can't enter gibang every day." She pressed her lips holding back a grin.**

"**Miss, you will become a gisaeng." Eun Ae palmed her head. "Oh, I better preparing myself, Master will definitely kill me."**

"**Don't worry, he will kill me first before you." She chuckled lightly when Eun Ae dropped her jaw. "Besides, I'm going to pretend as a geumgi, not a gisaeng, and I love gayageum."**

"**Still Miss."**

**...**

**Yun Bok just stepped a foot inside yard and heard his brother's voice immediately. Sighing he approached his waiting brother.**

"**Where have you been? I've been looking for you."**

"**Here comes again." Yun Bok mumbled and adds quickly. "Just walking around. We only do painting, painting and painting since we arrived here." Young Bok crossed his arms before chest. "What?"**

"**Tell me you don't do that again." Young Bok kept gaze at his brother who now looked aside.**

"**Do what?" **

"**Selling your painting." He uncrossed his arms. "I told you it's dangerous. What if teacher finds you?"**

"**I know." **

"**You still remember the reason you enter Dohwaseo, don't you?"**

**At the word Yun Bok whirled his head. "How could I forget it? I would never forget it." Clenching his jaw he left his brother. **

**Young Bok hit his head with fist. "I shouldn't ask that." Now he could only sigh in regret and watch his brother leaving.**

**Yun Bok tried to fight his tear. Honestly, the reason he went outside because today is the day. He couldn't stay at his room without remembering the incident. The incident that haunts him for years. The incident that takes away his everything. **

**He stopped and wiped tears from his eyes. He has promised to himself that he won't cry again. He took in deep breath and cleared his throat. "Where am I?" **

"**Omo, look what I find here. What a handsome and charming person. Why don't you come inside, everybody have been waiting for you."**

**Yun Bok didn't bother to release his arm from the gisaeng and let her take him inside gibang. He remembered his classmate says they will have party at gibang. Although usually he doesn't drink but perhaps for tonight he needs it. **

**He heard laughter from inside room and pushed door open. He ignored glances from his classmates and seated himself down. His friend poured him a cup of drink and he drank it in one gulp.**

"**Wow, easy man, you can have the night for yourself."**

**Yun Bok decided to ignore the teasing from his drunken classmates. He poured another cup and gulped the drink down leaving his classmates continue their party. **

**He put cup down and sighed. It seems the drink slowly took away his mind, but he cares no more. He needs the drink to take it away. He turned his gaze when a door before him was pulled open. There is a woman, a geumgi, but he can't see her face by a curtain that separates them. It isn't that he hates music but at the moment what he needs is drink.**

**Sound of strings stopped him from pouring another cup. And it looks like he isn't the only one who was stunned by the music. Everyone sat back on their seats, stopped their drinking and listened to her music. **

**It was fast at first, and then turned slow. Although he can't see the geumgi face but he kept gaze at the silhouette of her. As the geumgi picked strings in steady and slow rhythm he found himself was pulled into his own world. He closed his eyes and it is like he could feel the resonance inside his chest. It brings back memory he has tried to burry deep down inside him. And finally brings tear to his eyes.**

**Couldn't hold any longer, he pushed body up and burst out. He forced his limp legs into run. His eyes are burnt with hot tears as he ran. He stopped and sat down upon a rock finally releasing his tears out. **

...

"**I must say that was really really amazing. Everyone was stunned by it."**

"**I told you we can handle this." Jeong Hyang smiled. Eun Ae grinned and they continued to walk. But she stopped when her maid let out a gasp. "What's wrong?" **

"**There is a man over there."**

**Jeong Hyang followed Eun Ae's gaze and saw a man sitting over a rock. He seems to be drunk for he almost fell when he tries to stand up. Eun Ae quickly moved behind her when the man approached them. He recognized him. He is the man she has met at market. They continued to walk and she drew her jangot (a clothing used by woman to cover their faces) to cover her face, lowering her head as they passed him.**

**The man surprised her by catching her wrist. Eun Ae gasped from her side as the drunken man rudely stopped her. "Excuse me sir, can you let go of my hand?" She asked politely but he still keeps gaze down. "Sir,"**

"**You…is that you, who played tonight?"**

**A small voice asked her. He slowly turned his gaze to her, making her inhale unconsciously. Those eyes are slightly red, either from tear or drunkenness. '**_**Perhaps the former**_**', she thought. It reflects sadness and broken heart. She looked at him for a moment before nodding. She should not reveal herself but somehow looking into those eyes of him she can't tell a lie. He smiled a little at her and without realizing it she smiled back. **

"**It's really great, your performance is really great."**

"**Thank you." Jeong Hyang followed the man's gaze down to their joined hands. He still held her hand, and for her surprise she didn't mind it. Instead, it feels warm. She could feel his warmth through the sleeve of her jeogori. He released her wrist and she missed the warmth immediately.**

"**I wish to hear you play again."**

**Jeong Hyang can't help a smile seeing his small one. She watched as he passed her. She wonders why he looks so sad. She kept her gaze at his back until he disappeared outside gibang. Her lips curled up in a small smile.**

'_**A painter**_**' **

* * *

><p>'<em>A student?<em>'

Yun Bok leaned on wall while staring at the woman who looks exactly like Queen. Although Director Lee said her name is Eun Hyang and a student, but he can't help wondering. '_They have some face, same name, not exactly same but similar. But she is not Jeong Hyang?_' He knitted his brows deeper. '_Is it possible that she also time-traveled here? Perhaps High Priestess also told her to hide inside wardrobe and was sent here_' "That's possible," He mumbled nodding. '_But she didn't recognize me? And Jeong Hyang is not rough like her_' He shook his head.

"What do you think about her?"

A sudden voice from behind caused Yun Bok jumped in surprise. He quickly pulled his brother to hide behind wall with him. "You scared me. What are you doing here?" He took glance and was relieved that Eun Hyang didn't notice them.

"I saw you here, and want to know what you are doing. Are you sneaking on her?"

"No, I am not." Yun Bok denied, although it was exactly what he has been doing. "I'm just, wondering."

"I'm curious too. You think she is Queen?"

Yun Bok glanced at Eun Hyang. "That woman? Who's thrown a basket to my head, and slapped me?" He looked back at his brother shaking his head. "Absolutely no. She is not."

"But they look identical." Young Bok pointed out.

Yun Bok was about to argue but Director Lee's voice interrupts him. "He's looking for you."

"Be careful." Young Bok gave a pat before heading upstairs.

"Be careful? It's not like she could do something to me." Yun Bok huffed and turned around, only to find she was standing before him with arms crossed. He jumped back.

"I do what?" Eun Hyang eyed the startled man.

"Don't do that again." Yun Bok rubbed his chest.

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow. "You think I don't realize you've been standing here? What are you doing here? Wait, are you a stalker?"

"Stalker? What is that?" Yun Bok asked in confusion. His eyes widened when she glanced at the knife in her hand. "Wait, wait, wait…I'm not that…that stalker, or anything, I just passed by, and…see you here,"

"Really?" Eun Hyang narrowed her eyes. He nodded his head swiftly. "Alright then."

'_What a scary woman_' Yun Bok blew out a breath of relief when she walked back into kitchen. "Uh, may I ask what are you doing?"

"You just asked." Eun Hyang said while chopping carrot for dinner, missing his rolled eyes. "Preparing dinner."

"Oh," Yun Bok mumbled. With nothing to do he looked over at the kitchen. He saw bowls with various colors and sizes. He thought to take a look but accidently drop it. He cringed at the sound of metal. "Sorry," He apologized and quickly picked the bowls.

Eun Hyang shook her head continuing cutting vegetable. But the next moment it was a sound of mixer that startled her. She closed her eyes laying knife down and turning around. Upon seeing he got panic, she can't help a giggle. She approached him and turned the mixer off. "You want to make juice or something?"

"I…just curious, what it is."

Eun Hyang knitted her brows slightly but decides to not ask. "Looks like you're free, why don't you help me washing vegetables?" She took bowl of vegetable and handed it to him.

Yun Bok looked down at fresh vegetables in the bowl and up at her. Eun Hyang wriggled her brows and returned to her task. "Just wash," He has seen Director Lee did washing before. He approached sink but getting confused. He took valve from sink and looked at it for moment. Still holding it in hand he moved lever up. A rush of water splashed over his face. "Whoaa!" He quickly turned his hand away. However, he turned it to wrong direction and the next moment he heard a scream from Eun Hyang.

"Stop it!" Eun Hyang put hands to cover her face from water.

Yun Bok quickly pushed the lever down and stepped away from sink. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean…" Eun Hyang's hair and shirt were wet now. He lowered his gaze when she looked up at him. "I'm really sorry."

Eun Hyang pressed her lips and quickly reached for valve. "You want to play, huh?"

"Hey! Stop!"

She pushed his hands as he tried to take the valve away from her. "No," She let out a laugh.

"Eun Hyang!"

Eun Hyang just laughed but didn't stop. It was when her father and Young Su came in that she turned water off.

"What is happening here?" Director Lee looked over at the mess and up to his daughter and Yun Bok who are sopping wet.

"He started it." Eun Hyang pointed finger toward Hye Won.

"No, it's just an accident." Yun Bok said defensively. Eun Hyang glanced at him and grinned. "I'm sorry sir, I will clean it."

"It looks like we'll have late dinner tonight." Director Lee said and cocked his head at his grinning daughter. He nodded to Young Bok and they walked back to his office.

Yun Bok let out a breath of relief. He turned his head when heard giggles. "Thanks for this." He looked down at his wet shirt and pants.

Eun Hyang let out a giggle. "You start it, remember?" She giggled seeing his annoyed face. "Good luck with the cleaning."

"Wait, where are you going?" Yun Bok caught her hand and quickly released it. "You'll leave me cleaning all of this alone?"

Eun Hyang cleared her throat trying to ignore the fact that he has touched her hand. "Well, I didn't offer myself to clean this. So, it's your job." She grinned. "Good luck." She gave a wave before tuning on heel. '_What was that?_' Shaking her head she headed her room.

Yun Bok sighed as he looked over at the mess around him. But then let out a chuckle. He looked down at his hand which has caught her hand. Slowly the corners of his lips curled up in a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, hope you like it, until next :)<strong>


	4. A Woman With Gayageum

**Hi there, glad to see you again. Thank you for the reviews :) no name, thank you, I hope you will see that in this chapter ;) Guest, wow you got many questions there ;D and thanks for the review, yes both JH and EH feel something toward YB, also YB himself, and yes poor them :( about the reason JH got punishment you'll find it later, but for some info it relates to YB past that makes him enter Dohwaseo, also which one YB will choose ;) you are very welcome, glad to know you enjoy this one :) AceLey, thanks for letting me know that :D sorry for making you confused, actually I don't mean to mix past and present, just don't want to write in monotonous pattern :p You can say it's flashback, but I'll make the past story goes as well as present story, you know already what happened to JH and YB and you will see how and why it happened to them ;) I know what you mean bcause YB is in different situation, and different from past when he's a young painter trying to find the true of art and himself, now he is dealing with EH who looks exactly like JH but not _really_ her. Sorry for the long explanation :p but thanks for telling me this, I hope can help other confused readers :D AplusSone93, I'm glad you like the story, I like this pairing too, love them ;D and thank you :)**

**Okay, your update. I don't own POTW, only OCs and mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 A Woman With Gayageum<p>

"These, all of them, are yours. You are one of Korea's great painters from Choson. And you may not believe it, but your paintings have been designated as National Treasure. They are priceless paintings."

Yun Bok gazed at the paintings on wall, his paintings. He never thought that his paintings will be admired, and treasured. It makes him happy but at the same time sad. As he looked at them, in particular at one person, sadness and longing feeling slowly invades him.

"It never comes to me that I'd meet you in person." Director Lee continued while admiring the paintings. "I like your painting as well as Danwon's. But your style is different. Yours have something that didn't exist in other's painting."

Yun Bok smiled a little. '_Yes, it has_' He looked at his painting about Dano day, at a woman sitting on swing. He inhaled and moved gaze aside.

Young Bok noticed his brother's sadness. It seems his brother's feeling toward her would never change. Although they are parted away but she would never leave his heart. And now, he has met 'her' again. Seeing those hurt eyes, he feels pain in his heart. He took in a breath dropping gaze down.

"Are you okay?" Yun Bok asked his brother who turned silent.

Young Bok let out a chuckle. "I thought to ask you the same question, actually."

Yun Bok offered a smile. "I'm okay." Although to tell the truth he is not. She is far away, two hundred years ago, and he didn't even know where she is. Neither does he know how to get back to their time. Director Lee's voice got his attention back to the older man.

"We will open an exhibition for your paintings on September." Director Lee said in proud. "I do really hope you can see it yourself." He smiled and then clapped his hands. "By the way, I think we better heading upstairs, Professor Kim will soon arrive."

Yun Bok nodded and followed the older man to elevator. Professor Kim is a nice man like Director Lee. They have talked before and the professor surprised him with his knowledge about Choson period. And he also promised to help them.

They entered Director Lee's office. Professor Kim has already waited inside. He offered a smile and bowed to the man.

"I'm glad to see you again. How are you doing?"

"We are doing fine." Young Bok replied.

"That's great, I hope you can get used to modern world soon." Professor Kim said and the young men smiled sheepishly. "Actually the reason I come here today is there are things I want to ask about Choson dynasty. It's not an interview." His old friend glanced at him and he adds quickly. "Kind of, but I promise to keep your privacy."

Yun Bok glanced at his brother. Young Bok gave a nod. "We don't mind." He was startled a little when the professor let out small scream holding a fist up.

At the confused expression from his friend and the painters, Professor Kim cleared his throat. He pushed his glasses up composing himself. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Shall we begin now?"

"I will leave you to talk, I have appointment, is it okay?" Director Lee asked.

"We'll be fine. Thanks for the time." Professor Kim said.

"No problem." Director Lee said and they left the room. He took them to an empty office before heading to hall.

Professor Kim pushed door close and turned to the painters. "Please have seat." He put his bag on desk and sat down.

Young Bok pulled chair out for his brother before taking the other one for him. "Before we start, you have to promise to not reveal our identity." He said to the professor.

"I promise you. You can have my word." Professor Kim said. It seems could assure him. He watched as the older Shin gave small smile to Hyewon. Seeing the sibling makes him knit his brows slightly.

"So, what is the thing you want to ask?" Yun Bok asked.

...

"You should watch it, it's a terrific movie, very romantic. I wish for a lover like him. Where can I find such man?"

Eun Hyang just smiled at Min Jee's daydreaming. She thought to visit her father and Min Jee offered to accompany her. And now they are in museum heading to her father's room. She was about to tease her best friend when she saw her advisor walking out from a room. "What is Professor Kim doing here? He didn't mention to visit my father, he said about meeting with a source today."

"Maybe, the source is here." Min Jee guessed as they approached the Professor.

"Professor Kim, good afternoon." Eun Hyang greeted.

"Eun Hyang, Min Jee." He greeted back. He didn't expect to see the students. "Uh, you want to meet your father? He is in hall at moment, but he will be soon back."

"I'll just wait at his office." Eun Hyang replied. "I thought Professor has a meeting with source today."

"Yeah, yes," Professor Kim nodded casting gaze aside for a moment. "Finished and, thought to pay a visit. About the next exhibition." He excused. "I must go now, for seminar. See you ladies later."

Min Jee and Eun Hyang bowed their head. "No wonder he's still single. He loves his work so much, and your father." Min Jee said. "Reminds me of someone."

Eun Hyang pushed the girl's shoulder and they walked on. "Perhaps you should find that person, that man you're daydreaming about, instead of accompanying me."

Min Jee chuckled and took Eun Hyang's arm. "Don't worry hon, you know that I will always choose you." She put arms over her best friend's shoulders but a figure catches her eyes. "Until today." She pulled her arms back blinking. "Who is that handsome guy I'm looking at now?"

Min Jee's awe caused Eun Hyang knit her brows, she followed the girl's gaze and found Hye Won and Young Su. Young Su gave a bow approaching them.

"He's smiling at me!" Min Jee tried to squeal in the lowest voice she could. She gripped her best friend's arm waiting for the handsome guys, missing her best friend's rolled-eyes.

"Good afternoon Miss Eun Hyang." Young Bok greeted.

"Hi," Eun Hyang greeted back and glanced at Hye Won who gave small bow but avoiding her gaze. Min Jee tugged her arm to get her attention.

"You know them?" Min Jee whispered.

"They work here." Eun Hyang said pointedly.

"We live together." Young Su added and jumped slightly in surprise when the other girl screamed.

Min Jee closed her dropped down jaw first before pulling her best friend around so the men can't hear. "You live with these handsome creatures?" She offered a smile to the men and looked back at her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do I have to tell you?" Eun Hyang asked but got a snarl from the girl instead.

Min Jee cleared her throat and turned to the men with bright small on face. "Hello guys, such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Eun Hyang's friend, from college, my name is Michelle."

"Michelle?" Eun Hyang turned her head at the name. "Since when you change your name?"

Min Jee sent a quick glare first and sighed. "Just kidding, it's Min Jee."

"Not Misyel?" Young Bok tilted his head for the name sounds weird. Yun Bok was biting his lips.

"No, not Michelle, it's Min Jee. And may I have your name?"

"Young Su," Young Bok gave a small bow. "And this is my brother Hye Won."

Yun Bok bowed his head slightly. The woman smiled at him and he dropped his gaze. When he looked up, his eyes met Eun Hyang's. Eun Hyang didn't smile still looking at him, and oddly it makes him nervous. He quickly moved gaze aside.

"So, you stay at Director Lee's house?" Min Jee asked and the taller guy nodded. "That's great, I mean we can meet again." She grinned. She caught Eun Hyang's knitted brows but decides to ignore. "If you're new here, how about I show you around?"

"Uh, we will have lunch." Young Bok said and glanced at his brother.

"We can have lunch together." Min Jee clapped her hands.

Yun Bok pressed his lips seeing his brother and the girl. He could say the girl has interest toward his brother. "You can go with her, my leg hurts." Honestly it wasn't.

"You have pain?" Young Bok got worried. "Let me see." But Yun Bok pushed him away.

"No, it isn't that bad, just tired." Yun Bok said while sending a subtle nod hoping his brother gets the hint. But of course he didn't, because he is his brother. "Don't mind me, please enjoy your time."

"Okay, let's go." Min Jee clapped her hands merrily. "See you guys at canteen."

Eun Hyang just shook her head. She knows what Min Jee is thinking. That was why she didn't tell the girl about them. '_She's Min Jee after all_'

Yun Bok tried to look at anything but the woman beside him. However, it didn't last long, he stole a glance. Today she has her hair loose over shoulders. She wore light blue loose shirt with knee-length black pants that tightly covered her legs. A pair of elegant shoes with high heels on feet. He trailed gaze back to her face. She looks beautiful that he wasn't aware holding a breath.

Eun Hyang could feel the glance from him. She mentally cursed Min Jee for leaving them alone. '_What am I doing here, anyway?_' She glanced at him and caught his gaze before he quickly looking away. She pressed her lips and decided to tease. "Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not." But he has to clear his throat and now felt warmth over cheeks.

At his nervous glance and blush she got her confirmation. She crossed her arms stepping closer to him. "I thought you're blushing because of me."

"Blushing because of you?" Yun Bok huffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, it always happens when someone look at me." For unknown reason she finds it funny to tease him. Although she has never done that before to any man. She put smile on face when he dropped his jaw.

"I've never heard someone praising herself over her beauty." Yun Bok looked at the woman before him in disbelief. "Father is right when he says be careful with woman. They are beautiful like flower but have thorn."

"Indeed," Eun Hyang leaned closer to him. "Because the more beautiful the flower is, the more it will carry thorns." She said and turned on heel. She can't help a smile.

Yun Bok finally released breath he didn't notice has been holding when she leaned close. He looked at her back with jaw dropped down in disbelief. "Did she just claim that she is beautiful like flower?" He huffed shaking his head. "What a woman."

* * *

><p>Yun Bok took in a breath and let out another. He looked up at the dark sky and sighed. It has been a week since they time-travelled to modern world and still can't find a way back to past. He wonders about Palace. '<em>What could possibly happen now at Palace? Do they still look for us?<em>' They must be still looking for them. He lowered his gaze when a thought of her comes to him. '_Is she doing fine? Is she safe?_'

He once again lifted his gaze staring at night sky. "Please be safe, wherever you are, Jeong Hyang." A sound startled him and he whirled. It was Eun Hyang. His eyes widened to see Eun Hyang wore a tight sleeveless shirt and short pants. He moved gaze away quickly, but can't help stealing a glance. She is holding gaze down at her phone. Director Lee has explained to them about phone, although they still can't fully understand how it works. But it has something that connects the phone and her ears. "Hey,"

Eun Hyang was startled at the greeting. She was relieved that it was just him. "Hey too, what are you doing here?" She stepped to his side wiping sweats from forehead. "Don't tell me you are waiting for me."

Yun Bok rolled his eyes slightly still keeping gaze at anything but the girl. He heard giggles from her. "Just admiring the sky."

"Seriously? Didn't think you as night view admirer though," She took off earbuds from ears.

Yun Bok decided to let the comment go. He let his curiosity win and looked at her, her hand. "What is that?"

"This?" Eun Hyang held the earbuds up and he nodded. "It's earphone, you don't know?" He shook his head. "Here."

Yun Bok just stood still when she put the end of it on his ear, and he jerked head aside in surprise. "It sounds."

"Yes, that's the way it works." Eun Hyang can't help knitting her brows upon seeing his astonished expression. "Now you make me wonder. Where are you coming from? You seem not familiar with this stuff," She looked at him wondering. "Also a mixer." She added.

"Uh," He knew the question will eventually come from her. "I…" Eun Hyang crossed her arms waiting. He needs an excuse. "…come from…countryside, yes, countryside, far away from here."

"Oh, that's why you don't know about this."

Yun Bok nodded quickly. "We don't use those things in my village." He pointed at the phone in her hand. It was a relief that she believes the excuse. But her giggle confused him. "What?"

"No, just…" Eun Hyang cleared her throat and bit her lip. She pointed toward his hair that tied in a bun at the top of his head. "I always wonder about your hair. It's old style, like, _very_ old."

Yun Bok lifted hands to his hair. "Old style? But every man has hair like this. I thought this is common style."

"Yes, during Choson era." She pressed her lips but fails to hold her laugh. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh."

Yun Bok found himself staring at her. Seeing Eun Hyang laughs reminds him about Jeong Hyang. The way she laughs or giggles resemblance Jeong Hyang.

Eun Hyang cleared her throat when she noticed the change in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude."

"No, it's alright. It's just…" He took in a breath. "You remind me of someone."

"Someone?" It makes her curious.

He nodded slightly and decided to change the topic. "But your clothes make me wonder as well." He tried to not look at her body.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Eun Hyang looked down at her jogging outfits, a tank top and short pants.

"Is it appropriate to wear that and walk outside?" Yun Bok asked. It is impossible for a woman to wear only tight shirt and short pants in his time. It looks like under garment.

"Now you sound like my father. These are normal wears for jogging." She then leaned closer to him. "Besides,"

Yun Bok held his breath at their closeness. He thought to look away and dropped his gaze. But then eyes went wide upon seeing her bare chest. Quickly he threw gaze aside. '_Don't look, don't look, it isn't appropriate_' He froze as soft breath tickles his skin.

"It looks sexy."

He gulped at the whisper. Eun Hyang pulled one corner of lips up before turning around and he felt shiver running through his body. Moments later finally he could compose himself. "What was that? Wait, did she just say that to me?"

"Firstly she walks wearing unfinished clothes, and then, saying that vulgar word to me." He shook his head in disbelief. "What has happened to the world?"

* * *

><p><strong>He glanced around while walking into gibang. Tonight he thought to meet the geumgi. After their meeting the other night he can't let the woman out of his mind. It is odd since never before he feels curiosity toward someone. Perhaps it was her performance that makes him feel something toward her. That night she has unsealed the feeling he has buried inside him, only by a performance of gayageum. <strong>

**That is the reason he decided to meet her. Fortunately his brother has some things to do this evening so he can sneak out from lodge house. But there is a problem. He didn't know where to meet her.**

**Yun Bok turned to another corridor and quickly whirled when he saw some of his teachers. However, from other side another teacher was walking toward his direction. Groaning under breath he entered a room next to him and quickly pushed the door close. "Why do they have to be here tonight?"**

"**Who are you?"**

**He jumped in surprise at the voice. "I didn't mean to interrupt…" He stopped apologizing. It was her, the geumgi.**

**Jeong Hyang was surprised to see the young man. **"**You are not allowed here." It looks like he was running from someone, like the other day.**

"**Please don't scream." Yun Bok shook his head putting a finger over mouth. "I beg you, they will send me out if they find me here." He pleaded.**

**Jeong Hyang pursed her lips and finally nodded. They looked up when there are some men walking outside room. When they past the room he sighed in relief. He is relieved but not her. She is alone in a room with a man. '**_**What if…**_**' But her fear vanished as soon as she saw his smile.**

"**Thank you." He offered a smile, but then realized that they are alone in the room. He bent his knees and sat down. "We have met before, here."**

"**Yes, I do remember you." Jeong Hyang replied. "Also at market."**

"**Yes, at market too." He cleared his throat. Tonight she wore pink jeogori and green chima. She looks beautiful.**

**Jeong Hyang knitted her brows slightly as the man stared at her remaining silent. "May I ask why you are here, in my room?"**

**The question reminds him the reason he comes to gibang. "I wish for a song."**

"**A song?" Jeong Hyang can't help a smile. He nodded. "But it is not free."**

"**Oh," Yun Bok wants to slap his head at the moment. He only thought to hear her performance that he forgot the basic thing, nothing is free in gibang. He lowered his gaze. "I don't have money."**

**Jeong Hyang pressed her lips to hold a smile. He looks adorable with those innocent eyes. "Just for tonight it is free, I will play a song for you." Actually she didn't get payment for her performance. The man looked up and smiled happily. "You have any request song?"**

**Yun Bok pursed his lips shaking head. "I will listen to every song you play."**

**The answer makes her smile. She reached for gayageum and looked up. He gave small smile. She took a breath before starting to play.**

**Yun Bok held his gaze at the geumgi. From the hands that moving over strings, continued to her arms and upper body, and up to her beautiful face. It was like he is looking at a piece of painting. Listening to her song and staring at her, suddenly it brings up a feeling to put the sight into a paper. He glanced around and saw makeup powder over a table and brushes. He took them and looked for a paper. **

**Jeong Hyang lifted her gaze to glance at him. There is a paper before him, a brush in hand. '**_**Is he…?**_**' Just as she thought, he starts to draw lines. Smiling she continued to play.**

**It feels different. He has done painting many times before. Animals, landscape and people have been his object, recently he prefers people as his object. But tonight is different, perhaps because she is a gisaeng and he never draws about gisaeng. Or perhaps because of the music, her music. '**_**Perhaps both**_**' **

**His hand moves in sync with her music. When it turns faster his hand moves faster over the paper, as if her music leads his hand. And soon line over line appeared on the paper. The gayageum, her delicate fingers and finally her. He smiled when his eyes met her. There was a shy smile at her lips before she looking back at gayageum. He trailed eyes over her beautiful face for a moment memorizing it.**

**Jeong Hyang slowed down and took a glance toward him. He bent his back adding color into his painting. She was surprised to see the painting. '**_**Is it me?**_**' She can't help a smile at the thought. This is the first time someone paints a picture of her. She stopped her hands and released a breath. That was when she noticed sweats on her body, for the first time since she plays a gayageum. **

**Yun Bok lifted his hand and smiled in satisfaction. It has finished. For the next moment he only stared at the painting. He laid the brush down and straightened up. She gave a smile at him. **

**Jeong Hyang put the fan down beside her. "You are really a painter." He smiled shyly. "Is that me?"**

**Yun Bok nodded. "Yes," He wiped sweats he didn't realize wetting his forehead. "I want to give this to you, will you accept this present from me?" He can't help a smile when she nodded and folded the paper before putting pot of sake over it. That was when he realized the mess he did. "I'm really sorry for this, and for using your powder without permission, and your brush too, and…"**

**Jeong Hyang giggled at his apology. **"**It's alright," ****Actually those weren't her but the runaway geumgi. "Don't mind it."**

**He offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." His eyes widened when he realized something.**

"**Is there something wrong?"**

"**I must leave, or my brother will look for me." Yun Bok quickly put on his dopo and gat. **

**She let out small sigh of disappointment. She bit her lip wondering whether she should ask. "Will you come to visit again?"**

**Yun Bok stopped his hands and after a breath turning to her. "I will, I promise you, but…"**

"**But?" She asked. He dropped his gaze down and grimaced slightly.**

"**Maybe, I can't pay you…I'm just an apprentice…" Yun Bok said shyly. **

"**Then I can't play for you." **

**Yun Bok can't hide the disappointment from his face. "Oh," He looked up in confusion when she chuckled. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you teasing me now?" She shook her head but still smiling. "Well, I can't complain, can I? I didn't pay anything. Wait," **

"**Yes?" She waited.**

"**Do you mind if I pay with painting?" He asked, hoping inwardly.**

"**You will give me your painting, and I will play for you?" She said and he nodded. "Okay."**

"**Great." He can't help his excitement and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "I should leave now." He stood up and glanced at her. Honestly he wants to stay a bit longer. "I will take my leave."**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled and smiled nodding, trying to hide her disappointment. "Please be careful, painter."**

"**Thank you." Yun Bok gave a bright smile before leaving the room.**

**Jeong Hyang watched until she can't see his silhouette and left her place. She put aside the pot and took the paper. Her lips curled up in a smile as she trailed her eyes over the painting of her. Today was the first time he saw her playing a gayageum but he can draw this beautiful painting. '**_**I can't wait until next meeting**_**' She looked up smiling wider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yun Bok played with bristles of his brush. He is inside learning room after class waiting for his mentor. His mind is actually at other place. He bit his lip smiling a little as he recalled their last meeting. "I wonder if she likes the painting."<strong>

"**Who?"**

**He was startled at the sudden voice, his mentor's voice. "Seonsangnim*," (*teacher)**

"**What? I just arrived here and you didn't give me a greeting?"**

"**I'm sorry seonsangnim." Yun Bok bowed. He sat down on chair opposite from his mentor Kim Hong Do who is a famous painter in the Kingdom.**

**Kim Hong Do crossed his arms before chest looking at his apprentice. "So, how is your practice? You do learn properly during this trip, don't you? Because I heard some students visit gibang instead of studying."**

**Yun Bok cast glance aside clearing his throat. "Of course, I do…I do practice, every day." He nodded to assure his mentor. "I do." That was true, besides he doesn't visit gibang for playing with gisaengs like his other classmates. **

"**Good." Kim Hong Do said still eyeing the young man before him. "Because the exam will be soon coming."**

"**I will do my best to pass the exam." Yun Bok said in confidence. He must pass the exam and be a painter, Royal painter.**

**Kim Hong Do inhaled before offering a smile. He then rubbed his belly. "Now I get hungry, we came straight here that I didn't have time for lunch. Do you have something here I can eat?"**

**Yun Bok let out a chuckle. "We have at dining. Let me show you." **

**Kim Hong Do followed his favorite apprentice. "So, is there beautiful gisaeng here?" He laughed at Yun Bok's widened eyes. "I was young once, so I know what exactly you fella do after class."**

"**Seonsangnim," Yun Bok tried to sound nonchalant. His mentor took his shoulder and laughed.**

**...**

**After hiding and sneaking, Yun Bok finally could make it to the geumgi's room. He forgot to ask her name at their last meeting. He thought to ask tonight. He gave knocks on door before pushing it open. **

"**Painter," Jeong Hyang put bright smile on face. She has been waiting for him.**

**Yun Bok seated himself down before her returning the bright smile. "How are you doing?"**

'_**I can't wait to see you**_**' She thought but didn't say it out. "Thank you for asking, I'm doing fine." He is really a good man for it is unusual for a visitor to ask gisaeng's well-being. "I'm really happy to meet painter again." He pressed his lips in a smile. "Shall we start now, or you want to drink first?"**

"**I don't come for a drink." Yun Bok replied. He took off his gat and laid it beside him. "Before you start, can I ask a question?"**

"**A question?" **

**Yun Bok nodded. "May I ask your name?"**

"**My…name?" Jeong Hyang cast gaze down wondering whether she should tell him or no. She wants to tell him, but on the other hand she can't let anyone knows about her. '**_**What should I do?**_**'**

**Yun Bok could notice the small battle inside her. "It's alright if you don't, I'm just curious,"**

"**It's Jeong Hyang." **

"**Jeong Hyang," Yun Bok said the name and smiled. It sounds beautiful in his ears. "It is a beautiful name."**

"**Thank you." She smiled back. Looking into those eyes and smile she can't tell a lie. Now she realized that she is attracted to him. It makes her happy, however, at the same time sad. Finally she could find the person but sadly will never be able to have him. '**_**Why did we just meet now? After I agreed to marry King**_**'**

**He got embarrassed suddenly under her stare. He is embarrassed that he couldn't notice the sadness in those eyes of her. "Jeong Hyang, you are staring."**

**At his voice she blinked and quickly put a smile. "Please forgive my rudeness." She noticed tint of blush over his cheeks. It reminds her that he is still in his teen age. "Tonight I will play my favorite song." He nodded and she starts to pick strings. '**_**It's alright, even if I cannot have you in my life,**_**' She lifted her gaze and gave a smile at him. '**_**As long as you listen to my song, forever I will play only for you**_**'**

**Just like the other night, he found himself was captivated by her performance. Under her fingers the gayageum was like alive. As he gazed at her finally he realized it. It wasn't the gayageum, or the music. It was her. **_**She**_** is the art itself. She has the beauty, the elegance of art. She is the art he has longed for long time. When she released the last string, he let out his breath.**

"**How is that?"**

"**In my life, I have never heard beautiful music like I did tonight." Yun Bok said in admiration. "Though I just live for eighteen years."**

**Jeong Hyang let out a giggle. "It means you can't affirm it."**

"**But I'm totally sure, you are the best." Yun Bok said but she shook her head. "What?"**

"**I have been taught to not trust man's sweet talk, they tend to say lie." She teased.**

"**Who said that?" Yun Bok huffed. "It must be a woman, old woman." She let out small laugh. **

"**So, you never tell a lie?" She lifted an eyebrow. **

**Yun Bok opened his mouth with a 'no' reply in mind but then closed it. He cleared his throat. "Well, sometimes." She tilted her head and he adds quickly. "But only to my brother, because he always asks many questions." He said in a bit annoyance. She let out small giggle. He decided to change topic. "Dano day will be soon coming."**

"**It is." She replied. She has seen it when she was a child. "It's really beautiful," She pushed gayageum aside and drew a knee up a little. Closing her eyes she starts to imagine the festival she has never joined before. "Laughter from delighted women, as they wash and clean at riverbank…"**

**Yun Bok closed his eyes listening to her. Every year Young Bok will take him to the festival, watching men do wrestling match. But he has never seen swing game for it is usually done by women. As she continues her story, his imagination takes him into the scene as if he is also joining the women. And he could see her, looks beautiful with her yellow jeogori and red chima, a red jeonmo elegantly covered her head. **

"…**cheers and squeals from young girls as they riding a swing…"**

**He pulled corner of lips up as he saw an image of her in a swing. She is smiling and laughing, freely. It was odd since it feels like he is really there with her, staring at her face, listening to her voice. And it confused him a little when he feels warm in his chest.**

**Jeong Hyang slid eyelids open and saw he has eyes close. It isn't appropriate to stare at people but at the moment she can't help staring at his face. '**_**If only I could hold those cheeks in my hands, sadly I would never have the chance**_**' She took in a breath smiling bitterly. She gave hearty smile when he opened his eyes. **

"**Will you answer my request?" **

"**A request?" She asked back and he nodded. "What is it?"**

"**Please enter into my painting." **

**Jeong Hyang held gaze at those steady eyes of him. It is not that he has asked an unusual thing which confused her, but the reason. Whatever the reason is, but if it is the only thing she could give him, she wills to do it. "What must I do so I can enter painter's painting?"**

**Yun Bok didn't blink for once and answers. "Please let me see you completely." He lowered his gaze. "What conceals your body, under those clothes," **

**Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze for a moment losing her words immediately.**

**He brought gaze up to her. "Your heart, your spirit, everything beneath it."**

**She looked up at him, at a pair of painter eyes. If it was anyone else, she probably would have slapped the person for asking such thing. However it wasn't request from a man, but a painter, especially him. '**_**But I will be betrothed to His Majesty King. I shouldn't let another man see my body**_**'**

**Jeong Hyang took in small breath. It was only sound of flickered flames inside room as they looked into each other's eyes.**

* * *

><p>"Where's him?" Young Bok looked round him trying to find his brother. "Perhaps upstairs." He then headed second floor. Director Lee asked if they need more clothes since they only have a pair of pajamas and two pairs of shirt and pants. Actually he likes their new clothes since it is easy to put it on. He stopped in front of Yun Bok's room and pushed door open. "Yun Boka…" But his eyes went wider and a scream welcomes him.<p>

"Hyung!"

Young Bok quickly closed the door. "I'm sorry," He offered and blew out a breath. Luckily no one noticed the scream. He decided to wait near stairs. Moment later his brother came out. "I'm really sorry, I don't know you are…changing."

"I told you many times to knock before enter my room, and you always forget it." Yun Bok said in a little annoyance.

"Yeah, I do, sorry." Young Bok smiled sheepishly. "But never happen again, I promise." He cleared his throat trying to not blush.

"Were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yes," Young Bok was reminded about the thing he wants to ask in the first place. "Director Lee thought to take us for…what is it?" He titled his head. "Sopping? No, not that." He snapped his fingers as he finally could remember it. "Shopping."

"Shopping?" A grin and nod from his brother confused him more. "What is that?"

"I'm not quite sure, but he says about buy some clothes." Young Bok said trying to recall Director Lee's explanation. "He says we need more clothes, since…" He trailed off.

Yun Bok didn't need to hear the rest. They still can't find a way. "He is right, we will need more clothes."

He noticed the sadness in Yun Bok's voice. He stepped to his side and took his shoulder. "We will find way, and I promise will bring you back to home safely."

Yun Bok placed hand over his brother's. "Thank you."

Young Bok inhaled and cleared his throat pulling his hand back to his side. "That's the thing I want to tell you. Now you can have your rest. Good night."

"Good night, hyung." He watched until his brother went inside his room before heading back to his own. He was about to enter but then feels thirsty a little. He decided kitchen first. After sequencing his thirsty he left kitchen. Just when he stepped a foot on stair, a soft melody caught his ears.

Curiously, he followed the sound and it led him to a room next to Director Lee's work room. He knows the sound, the instrument sounds familiar. '_It is…_'

The sight makes him freeze at his spot in front of door. Sitting behind a gayageum is Eun Hyang. Her fingers move back and forth over strings. But she suddenly stopped and lifted her gaze.

"I didn't notice you come." Eun Hyang smiled and knitted her brows slightly seeing his expression. It was like he has seen a ghost. "Why don't you come in?"

Her smile broke his frozen state. After taking a breath he stepped inside. He offered a smile sitting down before her. "I don't know you can play a gayageum."

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

Yun Bok let out a chuckle. "It is." He then looked down at the gayageum. It looks slightly different from Jeong Hyang's. But still a gayageum, and it brings memory of her. "Will you play for me?" Unconsciously he let out the question.

"Well, let me see. It won't be free." Eun Hyang teased.

He lowered his gaze at the answer and smiled. He reached for his pants pocket and found coins he got from Director Lee. "I only have these."

Eun Hyang looked down at coins on his palm and can't help a chuckle. "I don't know which one astonished me right now." She let out a giggle before looking up at him. "5 yang?"

Yun Bok smiled. "These are the only I have. I got from your father, he gave me at museum." She let out a small laugh.

"You are really funny." Eun Hyang shook her head. "Alright then, I will play a song that worth for _5 yang_."

Yun Bok let out a chuckle and watched as she starts to pick strings. It didn't take long until he is pulled into her music. '_I lost her, but now there is another one in front of me. What is the meaning of all this fate?_'

Sadly, there is no answer for him, only beautiful melody from gayageum strings.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, and sorry it's a bit long :p<strong>

**Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Where Are You?

**An update for you. Thank you for the reviews on prev chap. no name, yes Yun Bok is still and will always be Yun Bok ;) Guest, really happy to read those questions, it means I got your interest :) since I respect the original story so there will be same or similar scenes, and yes in both past and present :) hehe looks like you got it ;D about what had happened to JH you will have to wait, also the reason why YB was sent to future ;) Actually it was in chap 1 :p you are very welcome :) AceLey, haha I see XD for YB and EH let's see ;) haha you're right two Hyangs here, for the last one we don't need future YB when we have him in the future, right? ;)**

**Okay, hope you enjoy this one. I don't own POTW, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 Where Are You?<p>

"**It's nice but wrinkled, not good." He laid the dopo down before taking another one. "This one is better." Grinning he put it over his jeogori. "I know blue looks nice on me." He smiled at the reflection of him in mirror. "And last," **

**He took gat from table before standing back in front of mirror. He tied the hat while remembering their last meeting. The thought makes him smile. He can't wait to meet her today. "Should I bring something for her?" He knitted his brows wondering. "I got some money from selling my painting last time. I will give something as a present." He pressed his lips and nodded, but then tilted his head. "But I don't know what she likes. Does she like flowers?" He asked his reflection in mirror and of course won't get any reply. "Or maybe…a norigae*." (* pendant-like accessory, usually tied to belt of jeogori)**

"**Yes, that's it. I hope she will like it." Grinning widely he continued tying his gat.**

**Young Bok entered their room and found his brother looking in his reflection with a grin from ear to ear. "Are you going somewhere?"**

**His brother's voice made Yun Bok jump in surprise. "Can you, at least, knock the door?"**

**Young Bok furrowed his brows stepping to his brother's side. "I did, but you seem to be occupied by your dressing." He looked over at Yun Bok's outfits. "What makes you dress at this hour? It's still noon."**

"**I thought to go to…market." Yun Bok lied. Honestly he thought to visit Jeong Hyang.**

"**Market? You want to buy something?" Young Bok held gaze at his brother now casting gaze down. One thing he kept secret from his brother is he could tell whenever he tells a lie. It isn't difficult since Yun Bok will avoid his gaze when he lies. And at the moment his brother was lying.**

"**I don't know, maybe."**

"**Unfortunately you can't." Young Bok said and saw quick change on Yun Bok's face.**

"**Why can't I?" **

"**You can't because Danwon seonsangnim wants to take you out this afternoon."**

"**He wants to take me out? For painting?" Yun Bok asked getting excited already. His mentor has promised they will do painting together.**

**Young Bok shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You will soon find it if you go now. He is waiting at yard." Honestly, he didn't want his brother to go with Mr. Danwon. **

"**Alright." **

**Young Bok only sighed seeing his brother grinning happily, however wrinkled his brows the next moment. "What's wrong?"**

"**Actually…" Yun Bok trailed off. '**_**I can visit her tomorrow. Yes, I will visit tomorrow**_**' Grinning inwardly he turned around and quickly grabbed his painting tools. "See you later, hyung."**

**Young Bok lifted a hand and watched as his brother excitedly running out. Not like him, Yun Bok has the real talent as a painter, perhaps the best apprentice that makes Mr. Danwon takes him under his wing. He doesn't envy his brother, not even in the slightest, on the contrary he is really proud of him. He was really happy when his father brought Yun Bok to their house, and since then they study together. He is really happy to be near with his brother. But his brother's straightforward character and too brave action sometimes worry him. And there is another thing. He was afraid if he can't become a Royal painter and has to separate with Yun Bok. That is the only thing he can't deal with.**

**Breathing out a sigh he closed the door before changing his clothes.**

**...**

**It was two days later Yun Bok finally could visit gibang. His mentor, Kim Hong Do took him around the city, taught him how to see and observe subjects of his painting. It was an amazing experience for him. That was the other reason he has a wide smile over face as he walked into gibang. **

**He looked down at a butterfly-shaped norigae in his hand. He bought it at market before heading gibang. '**_**It must be look nice on her jeogori**_**' He smiled wider. Luckily he didn't meet anyone he knows on his way to Jeong Hyang's room. He put the norigae back inside his jeogori, took a deep breath, put bright smile on face, and pulled door open. However what he saw inside room caused his eyes widened.**

"**Who are you? Close the door now!"**

"**I-I'm sorry!" Yun Bok said to the drunken man and a gisaeng and quickly pushed the door close before running away. He stopped for a breath and shook his head. His face has already turned red. "I will have nightmare tonight." He shook his head swiftly.**

"**What are you doing here alone? Need a companion?"**

**Yun Bok quickly stepped aside when a gisaeng approached him. "No, thank you. I just…" The gisaeng took his arm. "I just…wait, can I ask you something?"**

"**I would be glad to do more than answering a question. I love charming boy."**

**Yun Bok widened his eyes and coughed in embarrassment. "No, I…I just, need, an answer." He tried to release his arm putting some place between them. "Do you know the geumgi, in that room." He pointed toward Jeong Hyang's room.**

"**Yes, I know her. She tried to run away but failed."**

"**Run away?" Yun Bok knitted his brows. "No, I mean another geumgi, Jeong Hyang. Do you know where she is?" The gisaeng tilted her head, looks confused.**

"**There is no geumgi named Jeong Hyang here."**

**The answer confused him. "But…" Before he could ask more a hand took his shoulder.**

"**I have been looking for you."**

**Yun Bok's brows furrowed deeper seeing the unfamiliar man. He was glad when the man shoed the gisaeng away, but he then took his arm pulling him to a corner. "Let me go." He pulled his arm off. **

"**I see you are looking for the geumgi. Do you know her?"**

"**Yes, she works here, doesn't she?" Yun Bok asked. The man remained silent still looking at him. "Where is she? I went to her room but she wasn't there." The man sighed. **

"**She is not here."**

"**What do you mean she isn't here?"**

"**For a young man you really have good eyes. She caught you, didn't she?" He patted the young man's shoulder. When he still looked at him, he continues. "I can't tell you the details, but she is no longer here. She has left yesterday. And I doubt you can meet her again, she said about leaving this city. I'm sorry but I must go."**

**It feels like all of his power drain off from his body that he needs something to lean on. He put hand against wall as his brain processes what the man has told him. '**_**She is not here anymore**_**' He inhaled. '**_**She has left**_**' He swallowed another. '**_**I won't see her again**_**' Finally he let out a long breath from his tightened lungs.**

"**Omo, you are still here, charming boy? How about we play…"**

**Yun Bok pushed the girl's arm away and starts to run. The gisaeng called but he didn't stop, neither did he apologize to other patrons as he bumped them while running outside. He kept running wherever his feet brings him to. **

'_**I won't meet her again, hear her beautiful music again**_**' A drop of tear finally made its way out. '**_**I haven't had the chance to give her my present**_**' He reached the pendant taking it out. As he looked down at the pendant another tear rolled down. '**_**I should visit her that day, I had promised**_**'**

**After running awhile, he stopped at a bridge. He wiped tears away from eyes and leaned against the stone bridge. He gripped the pendant and brought it to his chest. He felt glances from people passing by but won't mind. He only meets her four times spending time together two times, but to know that he would never see her again hurts him. It feels like he has lost something really precious. He looked down at the butterfly-shaped norigae. **

"**Where are you Jeong Hyang?"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You must be exhausted from your trip. But I'm really glad you came back safely."<strong>

"**I'm sorry for making you worry." Jeong Hyang replied. Her mother smiled and took her hand.**

"**How do you feel now? I know, it is your wedding that makes you take a trip, isn't it?" **

**Jeong Hyang lowered her gaze but says nothing. She brought gaze up when her mother took her chin.**

"**He is a great King, even in such young age. I believe he could love and protect you. It isn't easy indeed, but you will have to stand strong, for him and for yourself."**

'_**Can I? Can I stand for him, love him, when I have another person in my heart?**_**' Despite the sadness and hopeless that engulfs her at the moment she smiled at her mother and gave a nod. But she couldn't bring herself to give any empty promises.**

"**You should rest. We will depart early tomorrow for your wedding preparation."**

"**Yes, mother." Jeong Hyang stood up. As soon as her mother left her room she fell on floor letting out tears she has tried to suppress. **

"**Miss, are you alright?" Eun Ae approached her crying Mistress. "What is going on, Miss?"**

**Jeong Hyang took in deep breath to fill her tightened chest. "It is unfair,"**

"**Miss," Eun Ae was sad to see her Miss crying. **

"**I shouldn't have the trip." She shook her head. Now everything she sees or feels is only emptiness. "But I can't bring myself to regret it."**

**Eun Ae lowered her gaze. She understands why her Miss cries. She has seen it, her Miss and the young painter. She looked up and dares to ask. "What are Miss going to do now?"**

"**That's obvious." Jeong Hyang replied weakly.**

"**I know. You must run away from here, Miss." Eun Ae said and nodded, but her Miss' chuckle confused her. "Did I say something wrong?"**

**"Eun Ae, that was the most amazing idea you have ever told me." She chuckled before sighing hopelessly. "But it is the King we'll deal with if I run away. Besides, it's not just about me, but my family also."**

"**We have no other choice." Eun Ae sighed.**

'_**Sadly, there is none**_**' For a while they just sat in silence with her trying to deal with her soon wedding. She looked up at her maid. "Can you take that for me?"**

**Eun Ae reached over for a rolled-paper in her Miss' bundle she had used for trip. "I always wonder what it is." She handed the paper to her. She watched as her Miss unrolled the paper. It was a painting. There are two. "Wow, those are beautiful."**

"**Yes, they are." Jeong Hyang admired the painting of her. The painter has given it to her as a payment for her performance. She didn't even know his name. **

**Eun Ae brought her gaze from the painting to her Miss. Although she is young but she could understand what those longing eyes and small smile mean. "Forgive me for being presumptuous, I just wonder," Her Miss turned her gaze and she continues. "Is it him, the person Miss love?" **

**After pregnant silence Jeong Hyang answers the question. "Is it love that takes my eyes, my breath when he touches my hand? Is it love that opens my soul when he looks at me?" She smiled bitterly. "Is it love that brings me loneliness when he is not around me? Is it love that…" She swallowed hard a breath. **

"…**that makes me to choose another person instead of him?"**

* * *

><p>Director Lee entered his room and approached the waiting sibling. "I'm sorry you have to wait. It takes time, and some patience, to talk with government recently."<p>

"It's alright. We are sorry for bothering you." Young Bok said.

"No, not at all. I'm the one who offered to help, so don't ever think that you are bothering me." Director Lee assured the young men. "So, let's take you for a shopping."

Yun Bok returned the smile. They were about to leave when there was knock on door and a staff came in.

"Sir, Mr. Jang is here and wants to meet you."

"Jang Byuk Soo? What is he doing here?" Director Lee then gave a nod. "Let him in."

Yun Bok noticed the confused look on Director Lee's face making him wonder who the guest is. He turned his head when a man entering the room. The man seems likely in same age at Director Lee.

"Director Lee, I hope didn't interrupt your work."

"No, not at all. Long time no see, Mr. Jang. You must be busy with your business trip." Director Lee smiled at his guest. "Please sit, I will be right back."

Yun Bok gulped when the man dressed in splendid suits glanced toward him. Somehow those eyes scared him a little. He was glad at Director Lee's interruption. He and his brother followed the older man outside room.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I can't take you for shopping." Director Lee apologized. "But I will ask Eun Hyang, maybe she can take you."

Yun Bok was about to say that they are fine if it has to be cancelled but Director Lee has already had phone over ear. He glanced at Young Bok.

"Eun Hyang darling, it's daddy, am I interrupting you?...Oh, okay…Actually, I need your help…no, no, my blood pressure is fine," Director Lee turned to the sibling. "She's just like her mother sometimes, always worries about my healthy," He said to Yun Bok and Young Bok.

Yun Bok and Young Bok pressed their lips smiling.

"No, Hye Won and Young Su are here with me now," Director Lee said to his daughter. "I need you to take them for me, you can ask Min Jee to come too, is it alright?...Thank you my darling, I will tell them…yes, be careful, okay?...See you later." He put phone back into pocket facing the two. "She will come to pick you here. Just tell her whatever you need, anything."

Yun Bok and Young Bok bowed their heads. "Thank you sir."

"It's a shame I can't go with you, but maybe it's better you go with her. She knows young fashion." Director Lee chuckled. "And, I want to give you this."

Yun Bok looked down at two envelopes in Director Lee's hand.

"Because you two help me here, so this is your payment."

Young Bok glanced at his brother and looked back at the older man. "We can't take it sir. You have been helping us, take us to your house and give anything we need. We should pay for that but now you are giving us money. We can't take it."

Director Lee smiled. "Don't get it wrong, I never expect you to pay for anything. As I told you before, I just want to help you. But _this_," He held the envelopes up. "Is a payment for your work. You work for me so I have to pay you, that's the rule." They looked at each other still looks hesitant. "Besides you will need money, am I right?"

Yun Bok pursed his lips agreeing Director Lee. If they will stay longer in modern world they might need money. They can't let Director Lee pays for everything they need. "Thank you very much sir."

"You deserve this." Director Lee smiled and handed the envelope to them. "Okay, I better going now. Oh, you can go home after your shopping. Have a great time."

They once again bowed and watched as Director Lee walking into his office. "He is really kind." Young Bok said.

Yun Bok nodded and looked down at the envelope. "Should we wait here or hall?"

"I suppose hall." Young Bok said and they headed toward stairs.

Meanwhile at Seoul National University Eun Hyang is clearing her desk. She tossed papers into trash box and took her bag. After biding goodbye to her mates, she left her room. She took out her phone to call Min Jee.

"Eun Hyang, hi."

She looked up and found Hyo Won and his two friends. "Hi," She replied in indifferent tone.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes." She replied briefly and started to walk but he stepped into her way.

"I want to ask you out this evening, there is a festival." Hyo Won said.

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow slightly. "I'm sorry but can't." She turned on heel.

"Why?"

Eun Hyang closed her eyes trying to calm down. She turned around and glanced at his friends before looking at him. "Hyo Won, I know you have been trying to ask me out for a date. But I won't go with you, now or in the future. It will never happen." She said pointedly and took her leave.

Hyo Won clenched his jaw and fist. He felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she just rejects you now."

"Every time actually."

Hyo Won pushed the hand off and glared at them in annoyance. He then looked back at Eun Hyang. "Don't call me Jang Hyo Won, if I can't get that woman."

"Don't mean to break your hope-bubble but she just said: _it won't happen_, meaning she will never be yours."

Hyo Won let out small laugh. "How long have we been friends? She will come to me eventually." He smirked at his confused friends. "Well, now she ignores me, but I tell you what, she will come and beg for my love." Laughing louder he starts to walk missing his friends' whisper.

"I would be surprised, or rather shocked if that happens."

"Wanna bet?"

...

"Wow, there are so many people here. It looks incredibly large and…_sparkling_, for a market." Yun Bok said in astonishment.

"A market?" Min Jee held her belly laughing out. "It's a _mall_. M-A-L-L." She wrote the letters in the air. "Mall."

Yun Bok followed the girl pushing lips out. "Mall."

"Yes, a mall not market." Min Jee said to Hye Won and turned to Young Su.

"A mall," Young Bok nodded.

Min Jee grinned and took his side but before she could say anything her best friend cut in.

"Can we go now?" Eun Hyang pointed a finger toward escalator.

"Let's go for shopping!"

Young Bok was surprised when the girl took his arm pulling him with her. He glanced back at his brother but getting no help. Yun Bok just showed his teeth-full grin.

"It's not her though." Eun Hyang said and chuckled at her best friend. She cleared her throat lightly and glancing at Hye Won. There is small smile at his lips. When he turned his head she looked ahead "We gotta go too."

"Yes." Yun Bok followed behind her. '_Was she nervous now?_'

"So, what do you like?" Eun Hyang asked as they looked over at men's clothes shops. "Sporty, casual, or rocker's maybe. Nah, it doesn't suits you." She chuckled and caught his confused gaze. "I mean what kind of clothes do you like? You have any preference?"

"I wear anything." Yun Bok said and she giggled. "What's funny?"

"Even those?" Eun Hyang held a thumb out pointing aside.

Yun Bok followed her finger and found a shop which makes his eyes widened. "That…that's women's." He cleared his throat pushing chest out. "I am a man, real man."

"O-kay," Eun Hyang lifted an eyebrow but holding back a grin. "Because you said you wear anything."

"Men's." Yun Bok said rather in annoyance at the teasing.

"Men's then." She pressed her lips. "By the way, where are they?"

Yun Bok looked for his brother and Min Jee but suddenly someone greets them.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

That was a voice she would never be pleased, even a bit, to hear. "Hyo Won," She rolled her eyes mentally to see his annoying smile.

Yun Bok glanced between the man and Eun Hyang. They seem to know each other. Although Eun Hyang tried to hide it but he could see she is not pleased to meet him. It makes him wonder who the man is. '_Are they friend?_'

Hyo Won can't ignore the other man's presence. '_Who is this man? What is he doing with Eun Hyang?_' He then brought gaze back to her. "I thought you are busy with something."

"I am, thanks for reminding me, now got to go." Eun Hyang said flatly and turned on heel. However a hand caught her arm stopping her. '_How dare he…?_' She was about to give the man a piece of mind but another person steps in.

"Let her go."

Hyo Won looked down half in annoyance and half in surprise at a hand which gripped his arm.

"I said let her go." Yun Bok repeated his word. The man looked at him with glare but he held head up.

Eun Hyang was surprised to see he stands for her. Hyo Won finally released her arm and she stepped behind Hye Won.

"Now can you let mine?" Hyo Won clenched his jaw. The short man finally released his arm.

"Let's go." Eun Hyang took Hye Won's arm, unconsciously, and left without glancing at Hyo Won.

...

"Oh man, now you know why she rejects you."

"You are late bro."

"Shut up." Hyo Won glared at his laughing friends and looked back at her and the short man. What irritates him more is her hand on his arm.

...

Yun Bok breathed in the air before letting out another. He was surprised at himself that he got angry. But seeing the man rudely take her arm raised something inside him. He glanced at her. '_What if they are friend, and I ruin it?_' Feeling guilty at his action he decided to apologize. "I'm sorry."

Eun Hyang turned her head at the apology. "Why are you apologizing? You had helped me, I should thank you."

"But he is your friend."

"He is not." Eun Hyang said and dropped her gaze. That was when she realized she is holding his arm. She quickly pulled her hand back. '_Why am I holding his hand?_' She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw he tried to look ahead.

Yun Bok cleared his throat. As much as they want to pretend 'it' didn't happen but awkwardness has already fallen over them.

Eun Hyang decided to break the awkward air. "We should find them, I mean your brother and Min Jee."

"Yeah, right, we are losing them." Yun Bok blew out small breath looking for his brother. "There they are." He found his brother and Min Jee inside a clothes shop.

"Where have you guys been? I almost go to information for a missing person announcement. But I think better, perhaps you two…"

"Stop it." Eun Hyang cut in. She sent subtle glare to her grinning friend. "I met Hyo Won."

"He is here too? Looks like he is following you here, or maybe it's destiny."

"Don't be ridiculous. We just meet by accident." Eun Hyang said to her best friend before turning to Young Su. "Have you found the clothes you want to buy yet?"

"I found some but not sure if it suits me or no." Young Bok replied. He showed the pants in his hands.

"Let me see." Eun Hyang offered.

Min Jee took the chance to ask Hye Won. "You two met Hyo Won?" At his furrowed brows she adds. "The man you have met earlier."

"Oh, yes." Yun Bok nodded. '_So, his name is Hyo Won_'

"Did he say something?" Min Jee thought to dig up some information.

"Not something particular." Yun Bok replied and got confused at her sigh. He decided to find the answer for his curiosity. "Is he a friend?" Min Jee nodded. "But she said he is not." Her sudden laugh puzzled him more.

"She will say that." Min Jee shook her head. "Actually they are since childhood. And this is secret,"

Yun Bok knitted his brows a little when she leaned to whisper.

"He's trying to get her." Min Jee leaned back and patted his shoulder. "Don't tell her I say this, okay?"

Yun Bok inhaled giving small nod. Min Jee held a thumb up before approaching Young Bok and Eun Hyang. He gazed at Eun Hyang who now laughing at something Min Jee has said. Somehow the unexpected news intrigues him.

After spending two hours looking for comfortable clothes finally they finished their shopping. Yun Bok held two bags in right hand while three in the other hand. Eun Hyang has helped him to choose and he was grateful for that. There are too many options that confused him, not to mention weird clothes.

"You got your clothes already, so what's next?" Min Jee asked Young Su.

"I think that's all we need." Young Bok replied and turned to his brother. Yun Bok nodded his head.

"If you are done let's go…" Eun Hyang has to stop when Min Jee suddenly snapped her fingers.

"How about we go to market? There is a market near here. Well, you mentioned market before." Min Jee said to Hye Won wriggling her brows.

Eun Hyang glanced at her wristwatch. "But…" Min Jee once again stopped her by taking her arm.

"C'mon hon, they are new here, in Seoul, the largest city also capital of Korea." Min Jee said dramatically. "It's our duty to show them around."

"Actually not." Eun Hyang replied but got a pinch from her best friend.

"Yes, it is." Min Jee insisted and offered a smile at the guys. "We can grab something for eat there, what do you think?"

"Well," Young Bok turned to his brother. "We don't have anything after this, if you want to go we will follow you."

"Thing settled." Min Jee said delightedly. "Let's go then!"

"Fine, let's go." Eun Hyang reluctantly followed the group. Actually she thought to do her thesis but a walk with friends doesn't sound bad.

Moment later they arrived at the market. Min Jee pushed door closed and approached Young Su. "This is one of largest traditional markets in Seoul."

"Really?"

"Yes, let's get inside."

Yun Bok let his brother and Min Jee walked inside and glanced behind him looking for Eun Hyang since the girl has to park car. He found Eun Hyang walked toward him.

"I thought you are inside."

"Uh, I thought to wait for you." Yun Bok cleared his throat. He thought it isn't polite to leave her behind. '_Only that_' He reasoned to himself.

"Well, thank you." Eun Hyang said and got small nod. "Let's go, before we lose them again." He let out a chuckle.

Yun Bok was somehow glad to see the market. It looks not so different compared to market during Choson period, except it has high roof to protect from sunlight and rain, and every shop is well organized. He really wishes he has his painting tools at the moment for he wants to put the view into paper. '_Maybe I can buy new one_' He nodded and grinned slightly.

Eun Hyang noticed the small grin on his face. "Found something interesting?"

"Just think of something." Yun Bok offered sheepish smile. "Do you know a place I can buy brush and paper?"

"Brush and paper?" Eun Hyang asked back. "You mean writing tools?" He nodded. "If I'm right, there is stationery shop here. Let's go there first and look for them later."

Yun Bok followed behind Eun Hyang while looking over at the market. He can't wait to start painting. He bought a set of painting tools and a sketch book which makes Eun Hyang tease him.

"We're in stationary shop…yes that shop…okay, we'll wait here." Eun Hyang cut the line off. "They will be soon here."

"Okay." Yun Bok said and noticed her grimace. "What's wrong?"

"I need to use restroom. You can wait there." She pointed toward a bench at the other side. "I won't be long."

Yun Bok nodded and watched as she walked toward the direction they have passed earlier. Bringing his new painting tools in hand he headed the bench. He sat down and put the bag on bench beside him before taking sketch book and pencil out. He thought to sketch while waiting for them.

He narrowed his eyes looking at two girls and a boy playing in front of fruits shop. The boy and one of the girls are holding a rope-like thing swinging it around and the other girl is jumping over it. He never sees such game before. Smiling he looked down continuing his sketching. But a shout caused him lifting his gaze. A man approached the playing children, he looks angry. The children bowed before leaving the shop.

"Where are they going? I haven't finished yet." He grabbed the plastic bag and walked after the children. They turned to another passage and he followed them. But he has to slow down since there are many people. He lifted his head trying to find the children. "Where are they?" He grinned when caught the girls and walked further.

Eun Hyang pulled out her phone to check any call or message. She got a message from his father asking if they are home already. She typed a reply and sent it. She looked up in hope to find him but he wasn't there. "Where is he going?" She looked around but didn't see him. She then decided to call Min Jee. "Where are you? Is he with you?"

"We are here."

Eun Hyang turned around at the familiar voice. Min Jee and Young Su approached her, but Hye Won isn't with them.

"Sorry, we had to stop by at some shops."

"He is not with you?" Eun Hyang asked.

"Who?" Min Jee asked back.

"Hye Won." She started to get panic.

"I thought he followed you." Min Jee replied.

"He is not with you?" Young Bok asked.

"He was. I need to use restroom and told him to wait here. What if…he went somewhere and gets lost?"

Young Bok's eyes widened. "He didn't know this place. I must find him." He blamed himself for leaving his brother.

"He must be not far. Let's split, it's faster. You are going with me." Min Jee said to Young Su before turning to Eun Hyang. "I will call you if we find him."

Eun Hyang nodded and they split up. She went to the stationary shop first, but he wasn't there. She left the shop and decided the passage they have passed earlier. Unfortunately the market gets crowded as more people coming for buying dinner. It makes difficult to look for him since he is not that tall. '_I shouldn't leave him_' She regretted herself for leaving him. She turned to another passage looking through crowd and feels the panic increased as she can't find him. "Hye Won, where are you?"

...

Young Bok left clothes shop. He still can't find his brother. He turned around when Min Jee called his fake name. "You find him?"

Min Jee shook her head. "I had tried another way, but he is not there." He palmed his head and she reached for his arm. "We will find him, don't worry. It's just a market." '_A large one though_' She shook the thought off.

"I have to find him, he must be scared now." Young Bok tried to calm his panic. He would never forgive himself if something happens to his brother. '_Yun Bok_'

...

Unaware that everyone was looking for him, Yun Bok was sitting on ground, finishing his sketch. He added background shadow with pencil and smiled, satisfied with the drawing. "It's done."

Yun Bok lifted his gaze and finally realized that it was getting dark. He pushed body up from ground, brushed dirt off of his pants looking around him. "Where am I?"

Lights from road and shops start to turn on making it difficult for him to recognize the place. A loud sound caused him jump in surprise. He quickly stepped back as a big car which carries many boxes passed before him. But the next moment another sound came from a riding thing, a bike, with a man over it.

"Get off the way!"

The man shouted angrily toward him. "I'm sorry." He bowed quickly and left the road. "Hyung," He called his brother. '_Where are they?_' He walked forth in hope can find them. "Hyung," He increased his tone getting glances from around. He stumbled back when a tall man bumped his shoulder.

"Be careful."

Once again he got a glare. Slowly he starts to feel panic. There are many people around him but he knows nobody. He called his brother and felt the panic increased every time there is no reply. He gripped the bag in his hand. "Eun Hyang,"

...

Eun Hyang gave a quick apology as she bumped into a woman. It was getting dark but they still can't find Hye Won. "Hye Won," She called desperately while looking over at crowd. Sweat already covered her forehead but she won't care. "Hye Won, where are you!?" She ignored glances from other people. Sound of car horns tell her that she has made it outside market. She starts to run while shouting his name. "Hye Won!"

Yun Bok caught the voice. Quickly he turned around and looked between crowd. Finally he could find her. "Eun Hyang!"

Eun Hyang was beyond happy to hear the voice. She let out a breath of relief upon seeing him. She lifted her hand and watched as he ran toward her. However a small truck from her right caught her eyes. It is heading toward Hye Won and he didn't realize it.

Yun Bok was too happy that finally he could find her. He ran across the road toward her. She has smile on face waiting for him, but then her eyes went wider. It comes too quick that he didn't know what was happening. There was a sound, her scream before something hit his body.

"Hye Won!" She brought her feet as fast as she could and caught his falling body. She brought him down with her. "Are you alright? Hye Won," She shook his shoulder. "Hye Won," His eyes are still close.

"Somebody call ambulance! Hurry!" Her voice trembled but she didn't care. Neither does she bother to define tears that come to her eyes. "Hye Won,"

* * *

><p><strong>Something's coming ;) Thank you for coming and reading, until next :)<strong>


	6. Who Are You?

**Hi, again! Thank you for still coming. Thank you for the review no name, you'll find here, or maybe another thing first ;)**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this one. I don't own POTW only OCs and mistakes. Have a nice weekend ;)**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 Who Are You?<p>

"_Painter,_"

"_Painter,_"

A voice called him. A female voice. He recognized it, it sounds very familiar to him.

"_Painter,_"

He heard the voice again, very close to him, as if it whispers in his ear waking him up. Slowly he opened his eyes. He saw light. '_Who is there?_' There is someone in front of him, looking at him. It was a woman, calling his name. '_Jeong Hyang_'

"Hye Won," Eun Hyang took his cheek in her palm. "Can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

Yun Bok inhaled and forced eyes to open wider, finally he could see the person clearly. "Jeo…hyang…" Despite dizziness in his head he pulled corners of lips up as he looked back at her.

Eun Hyang was too happy to see he finally got his conscious that she didn't catch the slight difference in the name. "You are awake," He smiled wider and nodded his head slightly. Wiping the unshed tear she returned the smile.

Young Bok walked out from crowds that gathering at road side. It feels like his heart drop down when he saw his brother lying on road. "Yun Bok!" He ran toward them.

Min Jee was confused seeing Young Su ran at sudden, but then realized it. "Oh my goodness, what's happening?" She ran following him.

Young Bok fell down beside them taking his brother's hand. "What had happened?"

"Hyung," Yun Bok was relieved to see his brother, also confused to see many people around him. He pushed his body up.

Eun Hyang looked up when Young Su approached them and at the same time she caught siren of ambulance. "It's coming," She helped him up. "He was hit by truck." She explained to Young Su who looks really worried.

"Are you alright? I am really sorry, I didn't see you. I will pay for your treatment, but please don't report me."

"Be careful when you drive, there are many people here. What if he's bad injured?" Eun Hyang said angrily at the driver. The man bent his back bowing.

"I am really sorry."

Yun Bok took Eun Hyang's arm. Although it wasn't the right time but it makes him happy to see her worried of him. "I am all right, just dizzy a little. It's not entirely his fault, I didn't see before cross the road." He gave small bow toward the man.

"But…" Eun Hyang thought to protest but he stopped her by squeezing her arm. "Fine. We won't report you." She said to the man.

"Luckily he doesn't have serious injury, but you'll pay for his treatment." Min Jee added. They turned their heads as ambulance approached them. "We need to take you to hospital."

"Hospital?" Yun Bok asked in confusion.

"You look find but it's better go to hospital to make sure you don't have serious injury." Eun Hyang replied.

"You mean doctor?" Yun Bok's eyes widened and he glanced at his brother.

"Yes, we're going to take you to a doctor, in hospital." Min Jee can't help small chuckle at his question.

"That's good, and bad idea." Young Bok said under his breath. Yun Bok grimaced shaking his head subtly.

"Over here." Eun Hyang lifted her hand to call the paramedic but Hye Won pulled it down instead. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine now," Yun Bok said while glancing at two men walking hurriedly toward them. He looked back at her. "I don't need doctor."

"Don't worry for the payment. I will pay for anything."

Yun Bok thought to argue the man back but he needs to assure Eun Hyang first. "I was just shocked, and…and tired," He said convincingly. "I was panic because couldn't find you, and the accident happened, it wasn't because of the hit but my tiredness, and shock." He explained in one breath. Actually he wasn't sure about his own explanation but he can't meet a doctor.

"What has happened here? An accident?"

"Yes, sir." Eun Hyang replied the paramedic. Hye Won took her hand. Somehow looking at those eyes she can't reject him. "He got hit by this truck, but has no bad injury."

"Are you sure? Please let me see, sir."

"No need, I am fine. It doesn't hurt." Yun Bok stepped back.

"Are you sure having no pain?"

Yun Bok quickly nodded his head. "A little, but not a big deal." He tried to convince the man.

"You look find, nothing bad. But please have a medical check if you feel any pain."

"I will. I am sorry for the trouble." Yun Bok gave an apologetic bow.

After the men left them Young Bok took his brother's shoulders. "You really made me worry. What I'd say to father if something happens to you."

"I'm sorry for making you worried." Yun Bok offered a smile.

"Scene between brothers, so touching." Min Jee put hands over chest.

Eun Hyang just let out a chuckle at her best friend. But she must agree with Min Jee. Finally she could let out a breath of relief seeing his smile. Indeed she was relieved, however, there is a thing that starts to bothering her. '_Why did I cry when he lies unconscious?_'

"You make me worried too." Min Jee cocked her head before grinning. Hye Won smiled sheepishly. "We better get you home to rest. Eun Hyang," She called the other girl. "Let's go back."

Min Jee's voice broke her thought. She gave a nod before bending down to pick Hye Won's sketch book and plastic bag. They left the driver who still apologizes and headed to parking lot.

* * *

><p>Professor Kim rolled up the paper in his hand, a painting. But it was not just any painting. A painting that could change history. He can't help wondering what he had done to deserve the exceptional opportunity.<p>

"At the period, there were changes not only in society and culture but also politics. Reformation was brought into the Kingdom." Director Lee said.

Yun Bok nodded in agreement. "But still nobles have the power and control." He lowered his gaze. "One of the reason the Queen is banished from Kingdom."

"Internal affair." Professor Kim handed the painting back to Yun Bok. "It's interesting since affair relates to Queens or Princesses is usually not recorded, unless they inherit throne."

"The Court tries to seal it up, leaving the Queen pays for false accusation." Young Bok added glancing at his brother.

"That's why I need to go back to our time, to restore her name." Yun Bok said.

Professor Kim took a glance at his old friend before looking back at Yun Bok. "Do you know where she is after banished from Kingdom?"

Yun Bok let out a breath shaking his head weakly. "I didn't have time to meet her after the punishment day."

Seeing Yun Bok's sad face Director Lee decided to end the discussion. "What time is it? I'm getting hungry."

Young Bok gave a grateful smile at the older man. He also worried of his brother. The soon they find way to the past the soon his brother will be released from his pain.

Professor Kim patted his knees. "Thank you for your time today, I really appreciate it." He took his jacket and bag. "I hope you won't mind I visit again, perhaps next time just for a cup of coffee."

Yun Bok smiled and stood up. He gave small bow and watched as the Professor walked out the room. A hand on his shoulder got his attention.

"Are you alright?" Young Bok asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He returned the smile.

"Are you really sure won't need to see doctor? I'm afraid if you had fractured bones."

"I think it isn't necessary, I don't feel any pain." Yun Bok replied the director.

"But please let me know if you need any medical treatment." Director Lee said to the younger Shin. "Okay, let's go home. Eun Hyang will get mad if we come late." He put on his jacket suit.

They chuckled and followed the older man.

* * *

><p>After dinner Yun Bok prepared for bed. He changed to his pajamas and headed to his closet instead of bed. He took the rolled-paper from behind his folded jeogori. Sitting over the edge of bed he unrolled the paper. "I'm sorry, it seems like will take more time than I thought. But I will keep my promise." He looked up letting out a soft sigh. "The problem is I don't know how to get back. There is only one way to get back to past, that wardrobe. Wait," He knitted his brows realizing something. "We arrived inside museum warehouse without the wardrobe. And why the warehouse?"<p>

He got up from bed furrowing brows deeper. "There must be something that makes us come here, at this time, in the warehouse." He nodded. "Yes, there must be something. I need to tell hyung." He rolled the paper and put it back inside closet. He was about to head door when his ears caught sound from outside. Curiously he went to veranda and got confused seeing Eun Hyang climbed over veranda rails of her room. "What are you doing?" But his sudden voice seems to startle her. Eun Hyang lost her balance. "Hold on,"

Eun Hyang grabbed veranda rails to prevent her body jump freely to ground. She looked up as Hye Won approached her and took her hand. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," Yun Bok offered an apologetic smile before helping her to sit upon roof tiles. But the height scared him as well. He quickly sat down beside her. "Isn't this dangerous? Why would you come here?" He turned his head at her giggle.

"Don't tell me you are a chicken." Eun Hyang teased.

"Of course no, I'm a man." He replied but making her laughs instead. "What's funny?"

Eun Hyang shook her head. "Never mind." She inhaled bringing gaze up to look at the night sky. "I want to see stars."

"Stars?" He asked and she nodded.

"I will sit here and look at those stars when I miss my mother, because I think she is up there."

Yun Bok smiled slightly for he has thought the same thing. "I lost my parents when I was eight, and I will look for them in those stars," He turned his gaze to her. "Like you."

"I'm sorry," She said and he gave small smile. "So, it's only you and your brother?"

"Actually, he is my step-brother."

"Your step-brother?"

Yun Bok nodded. "His father took me into their family after my parents died."

She caught his sad eyes before he turned away. But his clenched-fist makes her wonder what had happened to his family. She was about to ask when there was a call.

"Hye Won, you aren't here?"

Yun Bok moved slightly back bringing Eun Hyang with him. "Ssh," He pulled her toward him when his brother came out.

Eun Hyang leaned her head and saw Young Su at veranda looking for him. Luckily he didn't see them and walked back into Hye Won's room. They let out a breath of relief simultaneously and chuckled.

He turned his head and grinned at her. But it slowly vanished as he realized their position. He didn't even realize that his hands on her arm and back. But it wasn't the thing that caught his breath. Her face was close to him that he could feel her breath against his skin.

She felt soft blowing of evening breeze over her face, but it fails to make her blink her eyes. This is the second time their faces were close to each other. Those deep eyes which could penetrate her soul look familiar but she can't remember where she had seen them. She brought gaze down to his nose and small lips. For unknown reason she can't help herself bringing a hand up to his face.

Yun Bok remained unmoved under her stare. How can he move gaze away when those eyes were looking at him. A breath escapes silently through his parted lips as her fingers trailed over his skin. The gentle touch brings many feeling into him. Although his brain tells him that she is not _her_ but his heart screams joyously inside his chest. Couldn't hold any longer he leaned back.

Eun Hyang released a breath closing her eyes rather in regret than embarrassment. '_Oh my God, what am I thinking?_' She wants to slap her head at the moment. "I…I'm really sorry, I…" He abruptly stood up but avoiding her eyes.

"It's getting late, you should rest." He can't bring himself to look at her and headed back to his room. He closed veranda door and leaned against it feeling his heart beats fast inside his chest. "She's not her, she is not Jeong Hyang."

Squatting down on floor he palmed his head. "But why it feels like her? I could feel it, I could feel her."

In another room, Eun Hyang was lying over her bed facing ceiling. "What is this feeling? The feeling I feel whenever he is around me." She took deep breath to calm her still pounding heart. She turned her body to lie on her side. "It's new…yet feels old. What is this?" She groaned in frustration pulling pillow closer. "Am I falling for him?" She asked herself.

After a pregnant silence, she let out a chuckle and rolled to lie on her back. "You are Eun Hyang. That explains why you cried yesterday." She bit her bottom lip, can't help a giggle.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What a marvelous painting you have here. I am really pleased with it. You never fail to amaze me with your excellent work, Danwon."<strong>

**Kim Hong Do bowed his head. "I just did my job, Your Majesty." The King let out a chuckle and he lifted his gaze. "I am glad Your Majesty like the painting."**

"**You have done great work." He smiled at his favorite painter before once again taking a look at the painting of commoner daily life. "I want to know how the living outside Palace is going on. I wish can see it myself."**

"**I will show it to Your Majesty through my paintings." Kim Hong Do replied.**

"**It's ironic, I rule this Kingdom but know less about it."**

"**Your Majesty will to see how people live their life, it shows how much Your Majesty care for this Kingdom." Kim Hong Do said. **

"**I hope you won't be like other Ministers who like to tell me anything but truth."**

**Kim Hong Do lowered his head immediately. "I am a painter, I will only say what I see with my eyes." The King let out small laugh and he lifted his gaze.**

"**Yes, you are. That's why I like you. I know that I can trust you."**

"**Thank you for Your Majesty kind praise." He bowed his head toward the King. "Actually about the task, if I have Your Majesty permission I am thinking to take my pupil with me."**

"**Your pupil? Who is he?"**

"**Yes, Your Majesty. His name is Shin Yun Bok, he is the best apprentice painter at Dohwaseo, and he has sharp and unique perspective in painting I have never seen in anyone else before."**

"**Really?" The King asked in a little curiosity. "He must be really good. Well, you have my permission to bring him in the task, but I want to see his painting. Let's make it like a competition."**

"**A competition?" Kim Hong Do knitted his brows. **

"**Yes, a competition. There will be reward for the winner. What do you think, Danwon?"**

"**It will be a good motivation for my pupil. Thank you, Your Majesty." Kim Hong Do bowed his head. Suddenly door was opened and someone entered the room. **

"**What is it?" The King asked.**

"**Your Majesty, the Queen is heading up here."**

"**Let her in if she's arrived." He said to Eunuch Sang. The older man bowed before leaving the room. He looked back at Danwon. "I will wait in excitement for your next painting, both of you."**

"**We will bring it as soon as we finish it." Kim Hong Do bowed before taking his leave. **

**While his mentor is having meeting with the King, Yun Bok waited outside. He looked over at King's guards since he seldom visit Palace. Six months have passed since he returned from his trip. He is back to Hanyang and continues his life as an apprentice at Dohwaseo. Everything is back to normal, as before. Although he tries his hardest to ignore it but there is a change in his life.**

**Six months have passed and he didn't meet Jeong Hyang since. He wonders where she is. "I wish could meet her again, just seeing her is enough."**

"**See who?"**

**His mentor's question startled him. "Seonsaengnim, please stop doing that." He rubbed his chest.**

"**Doing what? Interrupting your daydreaming?" Kim Hong Do crossed his arms. "I just leave you here for a while and you had already dreamed about a woman."**

"**Who said…I don't." Yun Bok cleared his throat casting gaze aside. **

**Kim Hong Do clicked his tongue. "And what's that red tint over your face?"**

**Yun Bok looked back at his mentor in a little annoyance. "Seonsaengnim,"**

"**You can't even tell a lie." Kim Hong Do huffed and shook his head at his pouted apprentice. From the corner of his eyes he saw the Queen. "Take those wrinkles from your face off."**

**Yun Bok pushed lips out in annoyance but getting confused seeing his mentor suddenly turned his body aside bowing. Finally he realized a group that walking toward them. A woman dressed in Royal family attire walked with court ladies, the servants following behind her. Judging from the dress she is a Queen. He should lower his head and bow but at the moment he couldn't even blink.**

**Walking gracefully toward them is Jeong Hyang. He almost couldn't recognize her for the outfits. He wants to doubt his eyes, to open his mouth but could do nothing. It is really her. '**_**How could it be possible?**_**' **

"**Your Highness," Kim Hong Do greeted the Queen still keeping gaze down.**

"**It's been a while Mr. Danwon." Jeong Hyang smiled at the painter. She has met him before and heard about his famous skill. "And this is…" But she lost her word immediately as soon she laid her gaze on the person. **

**Yun Bok couldn't decide if he should run away or stand still. There are many questions inside his head at the moment. He kept his gaze at those beautiful eyes he has missed to see. She looks surprised as well to see him that she lost her word.**

"**What are you doing? How dare you staring at Queen?"**

**Yun Bok blinked when a court lady warned him. Before he could apologize his mentor pulled his shoulder to bow.**

"**He is my student, please forgive him, Your Highness." Kim Hong Do apologized on his pupil's behalf.**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled the air into her tightened throat. It surprised her to see him again. Apparently she has forgotten the fact that he is an apprentice painter of Dohwaseo. She held her gaze at him who now bowed toward her until the court lady call her.**

"**Your Highness, the King is waiting."**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled another deep breath. She took last glance toward him before walking on.**

**Yun Bok lifted gaze a little to see her blue seuran chima until it vanish from his sight. It feels like something tied his chest tightly that it was hard to breath. He felt his mentor's hand on his arm pulling him up.**

"**You almost get us in trouble, again." Kim Hong Do was confused to see his face. "What's happened to you? Wait, are you crying?"**

"**No, I'm not." Yun Bok quickly wiped tears he didn't realize watering his eyes. "Just dust." His mentor narrowed his eyes but then smiled before taking his shoulder. **

"**Let's go for a drink. I'm in a happy mood today."**

**Yun Bok forced a smile and followed his mentor although to be truth he has no mood for a drink. He took a glance toward King's chamber with many questions still filling his head.**

**...**

"**What has happened to you today, seriously? You had drunk the whole pot." Kim Hong Do lifted the empty pot and raised a hand to order new one. He then looked back at the slight drunken apprentice and chuckled. "You look like a man just got dumped by his lover."**

**Yun Bok laid his cup down. "Maybe I am." Tavern lady came with their new drink. **

"**How old are you?" Kim Hong Do asked while pouring the alcoholic drink into Yun Bok's cup first before his own. **

"**Eighteen." Yun Bok answered after a gulp and grimaced slightly from the drink. "What's wrong with my age?" He has to put a hand to support his head. His mentor let out a chuckle and shook his head.**

"**Such a young age but can understand love already." He lifted his cup and drank in one gulp. "Well, why don't you tell me who this unlucky girl is?"**

"**Seonsangnim," Yun Bok pushed lips out in annoyance. After a sigh he replies. "I don't know."**

"**What do you mean you don't know?"**

"**Well…" Yun Bok inhaled trying to keep his eyes open. "I don't know who she is."**

"**How could you fall for someone you don't even know?" Kim Hong Do asked.**

"**That's…" Yun Bok lifted a hand but it feels heavier than usual. "…a good question. Oh my head," He put hand on head groaning. Couldn't keep head up any longer, he laid it down on table.**

"**Are you drunk already? Hey," Kim Hong Do reached for Yun Bok's shoulder. "I pay for this and you are leaving me drink alone? What a little brat." He huffed playfully. "Get up, little brat."**

"**Seonsangnim," Yun Bok lifted a finger still laying head over table. "...you got, the point…" He let out a chuckle. "…it's funny…I don't, even…know…her." **

**Kim Hong Do watched as the hand dropped down on the table before looking back at his apprentice. "Little brat, wake up, hey." He put his cup down. A small sigh escaped from his mouth as he stared at the lying unconscious apprentice before him.**

**...**

**Jeong Hyang entered her room and get ready for bed. Her maids helped her to change her dress to sok-ot (undergarments which consist of sok-jeogori and sok-chima). She sat over mattress and thought to read awhile.**

"**Your Highness, the King is here."**

"**King is here?" She quickly stood up to dress. "Give me my dress." But he has already entered her room. Her maids and the court lady left her room leaving them alone in a little awkwardness. She gave a bow before following him to sit.**

"**I'm sorry to disturb you at this time." **

"**No, you didn't."**

"**Great." He offered a smile before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry you have to leave because the court member comes."**

"**It's alright." Jeong Hyang replied. She lifted her gaze and he quickly turned his gaze aside.**

"**You like your chamber? If there is anything you need just tell me, I will tell Eunuch Sang."**

"**No need to bother Eunuch Sang, I like this chamber." **

"**Oh, okay." He looked back at her. "Actually, I worry that my mother pushed you about…about," He cleared his throat trying to not blush. "A child." She lowered her head. "But don't think much about it. I will tell her that this is my fault. If she asks you again just tell her I am too busy with running this Kingdom, she will understand it. It's not easy ruling a Kingdom after all." He chuckled.**

**She smiled although her hands trembled. Since they married he never touches her, because she can't let him. And he respects and decides to wait. But seeing he is making himself as the reason makes her feel guilty. "I am sorry." Her voice comes out small with uncertainty.**

**He looked at his wife for moment. "I am the King, I could have you if I want, even you don't." He waited until she looks up at him. "But I don't want to possess something that doesn't belong to me. Let's say I have my pride as a man."**

**Jeong Hyang gripped her sok-chima as she listened to him. She knows that he is a great man but it is not him who possesses her heart. However, she can't keep running away from her duty. She has a duty as Queen, to bear the heir for the Kingdom. '**_**What should I do?**_**' **

"**What have I done? I distressed you instead. It's late…" **

"**Your Majesty," She cut in. She brought gaze up to meet his. "Would you do me a favor?"**

"**I will decide after I know what it is."**

**Jeong Hyang inhaled holding gaze steady. "Please set me aside. I'm not qualified as a Queen." He remained silent and his eyes were unreadable. The room was silent, too silent that makes her anxious. He kept staring at her without saying anything. "Please…"**

"**You know what that means, don't you?" She opened her mouth to say something but he continues. "A Queen who has been dethroned will be despised. People will look down on you. You should think it carefully. It's not only about you but also your family."**

**Jeong Hyang couldn't reply him. She knows that he is right. She wants to protect her family, but on the other hand, she didn't think could love him. It tears her apart.**

"**It's getting late, you should rest." He stood up. She still has gaze facing floor. He turned around to leave but stopped. "I wonder who the lucky man is. Perhaps I can ask some advices from him." He let out small chuckle glancing back at her. "That was a joke, sleep well."**

**Jeong Hyang closed her eyes and finally released a heavy sigh. The court lady came in. "Prepare for my carriage."**

"**But now is late, Your Highness."**

**She left her bed and dressed up. "There is a place I need to visit."**

**...**

**He sucked in deep breath while staring at bright moon above him. After dinner he thought to have some time alone, to process recent event. That was why he is sitting at veranda staring at the moon. After months finally he could meet her again, in the Palace of all places. She is the Queen of all people in the Kingdom. **

'_**What was she doing at gibang, as a geumgi? What was she doing in that city before her wedding? Why didn't she tell me? Is everything just a lie?**_**' He took in another deep breath as many questions come into his head. "She's married to King," He let out a dry laugh despite tears that slowly come to his eyes. "What a pity, I've fallen for a Queen, a married Queen." **

**After pregnant silence he wiped the unshed tear. "What am I thinking? If she's happy, that's all the matter." He nodded slightly. "As long as she is happy." He turned his head in alarm when there is sound. "Who's there?" He saw a woman holding lantern in hand. She looks familiar.**

"**Are you Shin Yun Bok?"**

**He knitted his brows but nodding. "Yes," The woman stepped aside and he saw another woman with jangot over her head. His eyes went wider slightly when the woman lowered her jangot.**

"**Give us some privacy." Jeong Hyang said to her servant.**

"**Yes, Your Highness."**

**The court lady stepped back leaving them alone. After a breath to prepare herself she greets him. "It's been a while, painter."**

"**You should not be here, Your Highness." He never thought would use the title for her. "What if someone sees you?"**

**It makes her guilty feeling increased to hear his reply. "I need to see you, to explain to you." She took in the evening air before continuing. "I was in my trip when I met you. Some accidents happened, and...I must disguise as a geumgi." She tilted head aside. He smiled a little. "I am sorry." She couldn't decide what she apologized for, she has lied to him, or left without saying goodbye. Perhaps leaving him for another person. For a moment he remained silent.**

"**You don't owe me any apology." Yun Bok finally broke the silence. "Though it surprised me to know that you are the Queen." He offered a smile and she returned it. "Looks like you really like to disguise yourself." **

**Jeong Hyang smiled sheepishly. "Actually I don't really like wearing these clothes." He let out a chuckle.**

"**But it suits you well." Yun Bok replied and he meant the word. She really looks pretty with the dress. He turned his gaze when the court lady approached her.**

"**Your Highness, we should leave now."**

**Reluctantly Jeong Hyang nodded her head. The court lady stepped back and she looked back at him. "I am really glad to see you again, painter."**

"**Yun Bok," When she knitted her brows confusedly he adds. "My name is Shin Yun Bok."**

**She smiled back before lifting the jangot to cover her head. "Let's go." She said to her servants while trying to hide the smile. Finally she knows his name.**

**Yun Bok held gaze at her back until light from lantern disappeared into the night. To tell the truth he is sad, but he will try to deal with his feeling for what matter the most is her, she is happy. **

* * *

><p>He let out a yawn rubbing his sleepy eyes. He thought to sleep but then feels thirsty. He left stairs heading toward kitchen. His brother has already in deep sleep in his room. He entered kitchen and turned light on. But the sight before him sent the sleepiness away. There is a woman but her face was all white. And he starts to scream. "AAAHHHH!"<p>

"AAAHHHH!" Eun Hyang screamed back gripping the mug tightly in hands but then realized it was Hye Won. "Why are you screaming!?"

"Who are you!?" Yun Bok stepped back pointing a finger toward the screaming back ghost until he noticed the person. "Eun Hyang? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. For God's sake you just scared the hell out of me." She rubbed her almost drop heart.

"What's that thing on your face?" Yun Bok asked, out of curiosity. He approached her. "I thought you are a ghost."

"Really?" She said and put the mug on kitchen island pointing a finger toward her facial mask sheet. "This is beauty mask, for face."

Yun Bok tilted his head in confusion. "That scared me."

"And you scared me." Eun Hyang said back. He gave sheepish smile. "What are you doing here?" Suddenly she was reminded about their moment earlier and she starts to blush. "I thought you are asleep."

"I need a drink." Yun Bok scratched his temple. He noticed she is getting nervous, and he knows well why. "Can I have it?"

"This mask?"

"No," He shook his head before clearing his throat. "I mean your drink. It smells good." She let out a giggle.

"I'll make one for you."

Yun Bok decided to wait in living room. Everyone has slept already so he read newspaper instead of turning television. Moment later she came with his drink, the mask was off.

"Be careful it's hot." She handed the mug to him before taking his side on couch.

"What is this?" He looked down at the brown liquid and looked up at her. She wriggled her brows encouraging him to try. Taking its scent he sipped the liquid. "Wow, it's…sweet." She giggled. "Wait, is it tea?"

Eun Hyang nodded while sipping her own drink. "Milk tea."

"Milk tea? You mean milk and tea?"

"Yup, mix of milk and tea." She replied.

"Though it makes me wonder why you need to mix them, but this is delicious." He took another sip.

"That's because I made it." She wriggled her brows and giggled when he narrowed his eyes slightly.

Yun Bok sipped the milk tea and smiled at her. He was glad that they are back to normal again. Holding the mug in hands he stole a glance toward her.

"You are staring."

"No, I am not."

"And you are bad at lying, you know."

"I know." He said and they laughed. '_Yes, it feels…normal, again_'

* * *

><p>The next day, Eun Hyang was writing her thesis in her room at campus. "Where's my USB?" She looked over her desk but couldn't find it. "Oh yeah, in my bag." She reached for her bag and looked inside. "What is it?" She took out a book, a sketch book. "I forgot to give this back to him."<p>

She had put his sketch book and painting tools inside her bag and apparently forgot to return it. "Let's see what made him lost that day. Well, a look won't harm anyone." Smiling she opened the book.

"Did he draw this?" She trailed gaze over beautiful drawing of three playing children. "Is he a painter? It's even better than Min Jee's." Her best friend majors in art and a talented one, but his drawing is much better than her.

She turned to the next page and another chuckle of amazement escapes from her mouth. "He is really great." She never thought that the short man is this talented. She noticed that his style is unique and different. "Why did these look familiar?" She turned to another page and stopped. It is a painting of four women with basket in their hands, below the painting there is line of word: '_**Four women at market**_'. It was usual image of market but what caught her eyes is the women. She turned back to previous page narrowing her eyes at the fine lines. She then looked back at the painting of four women. "Wait a sec, this woman…" She brought the book closer taking better look. Her eyes went wider as she recognized it. She quickly pushed papers and books aside looking for Hyewon's painting album. She put Hye Won's sketch book next to Hyewon's album to compare the paintings.

It is rather a shock than astonishment that came to her at the realization. She grabbed the back of her chair to support her body and fell on to chair. "Oh my God, he is…but how?"

...

"You said before that I can borrow it."

"Yes, _before_ we buy our new clothes. Now you have yours and I have mine, we don't need to share clothes anymore." Yun Bok said pointedly to his brother.

"I know, but mine hasn't dried yet. I don't know how to use that machine, that wash machine. And now I only have one left." Young Bok lowered his gaze.

Yun Bok sighed. "Fine, you can use mine for tomorrow. But you'll make it loose."

"Hey, what does that mean? I'm not fat." Young Bok said and reached for his brother's shoulder. But Yun Bok was faster than him.

Yun Bok ran away from his brother heading upstairs. "I use bathroom first." He stuck tongue out before entering his room, didn't realize the open door. He was surpised and confused to see Eun Hyang inside his room. "You scared me." She is standing in front of his bed with her back facing him. "Why are you here? I mean, this is your house…"

"Who are you?"

Yun Bok knitted his brows at the sudden question. He approached her. "Why do you ask…" She turned around and he stopped at his track upon seeing his dopo and rolled-paper in her hands.

"I asked, who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally she finds out! ;D<strong>

**I'm sorry if I make mistake with Korean words, I'm not native :p I would be happy for any help :)**

**Thank you for reading, hope you'll come again :)**


	7. A Dream

**Hi again! I'm sorry for the late update, I'm afraid it will take time for this story, but don't worry I will finish it ;) So, I hope you'll still stick around :)**

**Thank you for the reviews on prev chapter. No name, ehem that's secret *whispering* XD but you'll soon find it ;) I'm really happy to know that you like this story, thanks :) And AceLey, don't worry it's a good thing ;) glad that you got some time to read my story :) it will be more complicated if he lost his memory ;) and you are welcome :) Btw, this is for my other fic, I said before that I will make continuation of SC but I changed my mind. So, the new one shot is my last fic about them m(_ _)m and maybe I won't write another fic, but thanks for telling me, I know that shows but never watched it before :)**

**Okay, your update. I don't own POTW, and all mistakes belong to me ;p**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 A Dream<p>

Eun Hyang pushed car door close and hastily walked into house. '_It's impossible, it can't be him. How could he be that famous painter?_' Gripping Hye Won's sketch book in hand she entered living room. "Dad,"

"Appa," When still no answer she closed her eyes slapping head mentally. Her father and the Park sibling must be still at museum. "Should I go to museum?" She glanced down at the sketch book wondering. She decided to see their rooms. "Just see. Besides, this is my house." Nodding she headed second floor, sketch book still in hand.

She looked over at his room but found nothing except his folded pajamas on bed. "He didn't have anything with him." At first she thought to just see his room but when she found the open ajar closet, her curiosity wins. She approached the closet and opened it wider but only finds clothes.

"Maybe it's just me," She lifted the sketch book. "But his style is exactly like Hyewon's." Letting out small chuckle she shook her head. "Hyewon lives hundred years ago anyway, how could he be here in twenty-first century?" Sound of his father's car got her attention and she decided to leave the room before Hye Won comes.

Just when she was about to close closet door her eyes caught something on the bottom of it. "What's that? A hat?" Curiously she took the sheer hat which she always sees in painting or historical drama. "Why did he…" Another thing caught her attention. She leaned down and took the folded clothes, but not just any clothes. It is a dopo. Something fell onto floor caused her to bring gaze down. Her brows furrowed deeper as she picked a paper scroll. "What is this?"

Eun Hyang couldn't move, even blink her eyes. It is a painting of meeting of a man and a woman, they wear traditional clothes and judging by quality of the paper it isn't from modern day. But what surprised her most is the painting style. It is precisely as Hyewon's painting style, also Hye Won's. She couldn't let out any word at the surprising realization. She didn't even hear he comes in.

"You scared me, why are you here? I mean this is your house…"

Eun Hyang lifted her gaze. "Who are you?"

"Why do you ask…"

She turned around and looked at him right into his eyes. "I asked, who are you?" His slightly widened-eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. She took a step toward him. "Why do you have these? And I've seen your drawing at market, it's exactly same as Hyewon's, a painter from Choson dynasty." He cast gaze aside and she took another step. "And don't say because you are a fan of him, and wear this in your village. I know these, it's from Choson period."

Yun Bok inhaled bringing gaze back at her and saw the scroll in her hand. He opened his mouth but looking into her eyes he couldn't make any excuse. If it is possible he would turn back the time and tell her the truth himself.

"Hye Won, you still owe me…" Young Bok stopped at his track, immediately sensed the tense air. He widened his eyes upon seeing Yun Bok's dopo and paper scroll in Eun Hyang's hand.

"For tomorrow, you will have to go with my…"

Yun Bok didn't need to turn around to find his brother and Director Lee froze at door. He rubbed his palms thinking how to start the explanation.

"Ah, I forgot my phone inside car." Director Lee excused himself.

"Uh, I will help you." Young Bok offered.

"It's inside your shirt pocket, dad." Eun Hyang said pointedly to his father and glanced at Young Su who quickly cast gaze down.

Director Lee let out nervous laugh taking his cellphone out from shirt pocket. "Here it is, lately I always forget things, getting old." When Eun Hyang tilted head aside, he glanced at Young Bok and they entered the room.

"You didn't deny, it means you are really him? You are Hyewon?" Eun Hyang asked Hye Won. He finally nodded his head. "How…and you too come from…?" She asked Young Su and got a small nod as reply. She can't help a chuckle of astonishment. "That's absurd. This is…this is crazy, you know Hyewon?"

Yun Bok opened his mouth but she continues.

"He is a painter, _famous_ painter, who lived two-hundred years from now." She lifted two fingers. "Two-hundred years, ago."

Yun Bok thought to interrupt but she has already paced around the room in confusion.

"How could it be possible you are him, and here, in twenty-first century?"

Young Bok lifted a hand but she once again starts.

"And," Eun Hyang looked back at Hye Won, apparently Shin Yun Bok. "You are young, a teenager."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Yun Bok finally opened his mouth. "You can't judge someone's skill by his age." He stated.

"That's right." Director Lee nodded in agreement, but when her daughter looked at him he cleared his throat. "Why don't we go to living room and have comfortable conversation?"

"I was about to say that." Eun Hyang said and left the room first.

They let out a breath of relief. "We better go down now." Director Lee said.

At living room, Eun Hyang has already seated on couch waiting them, Hyewon's dopo and the painting in hands. She still can't believe what she had found out. She has two guests from two-hundred years ago, and of all people it is the object of her study. She brought gaze down at the dopo. Suddenly she feels something as she trailed her thumb over the garment. She lifted her gaze when they entered living room. Her eyes never left him as he revealed their true identity. Sometimes she will widen her eyes or open her mouth at his story but remaining silent. He told her that they have been chased by King's soldier and sent to future. And her father is helping them to find way back to past. After finishing the story Young Bok went to his room while her father to his working room, leaving her alone with Yun Bok. She couldn't help staring at him. She has been studying about Shin Yun Bok and now he is sitting in front of her.

"Uh, do you have any question, or I can leave to my room?" Yun Bok glanced at the woman before him who kept staring at him. It makes him nervous. He got confused when she let out a giggle at sudden.

"A lot actually."

He smiled at her reply. "I'll be answering them."

She chuckled and stood up walking round coffee table. "I'm sorry."

Yun Bok took his dopo and the scroll from her. "Now, you're sneaking into my room." He teased and she giggled. However the next second it vanished and she dropped her gaze.

Eun Hyang couldn't understand what she feels at moment when their hands made contact. It is the same feeling when she touched his dopo, or when they stared at each other's eyes. The feeling is familiar, too familiar that confused her since they just meet for couple of weeks and never met before. She didn't know that he also has the same feeling.

Yun Bok unconsciously shifted hands slightly to hold her hands. It feels like _her_. Perhaps it is the longing feeling for _her_ that he kept holding her hands. He has missed Jeong Hyang, and somehow holding her hands he felt relief, as if he is holding _her _hands.

Eun Hyang abruptly pulled hands back. "You must, be hungry, I…I will prepare for dinner." She left him in living room. '_I know I'm attracted to him, but what is this feeling?_' She headed kitchen with confusion still engulfs her.

Yun Bok was left with complicated feeling. He starts to wonder about his own feeling. He loves Jeong Hyang for sure, and now he couldn't deny that he starts to have the same feeling toward Eun Hyang. He took in deep breath looking up at ceiling. "I wished to meet you again. Did it mean my wish is granted?"

Turning around he look at direction where Eun Hyang had left to. He curled lips up in small smile, a smile he couldn't define its meaning.

* * *

><p>"<strong>We've been walking like all day and come this far leaving the others behind. What do you want to paint? " Young Bok stopped to take a break leaning against tree. "And where is this place, anyway?"<strong>

**Yun Bok sighed at his grumbling brother. "Don't be like a girl, we just walked for an hour."**

"**I'm a man." Young Bok pushed chest out but then grimaced slightly. "But, I'm tired." His brother laughed at him. "I wonder what did you eat this morning. You seem can walk across the country by walk." **

"**Sorry for being young." Yun Bok teased and got a snarl from his brother. "I told you not to follow me, I can go by myself. You should stay with the other for the task." Today they got a task for their class.**

"**No, no, no." Young Bok shook his head. "There is no way I will leave you walking alone." **

"**Why not? I'm eighteen not five years old kid." **

"**Because…" Young Bok pressed his lips instead, couldn't continue. Sighing he leaned off from the tree and took his brother's shoulder. "Fine, let's go. Let's find whatever view you want to draw." **

"**You sure can walk? I can't carry you if you faint." Yun Bok teased. He lifted a hand as his brother tried to punch his shoulder. "Just kidding. So, where to go?"**

**Young Bok can't help raise an eyebrow, putting hands on waist. "We've come here, and now you're asking where to go?"**

**Yun Bok let out a chuckle at his brother annoyed face. He then realized that they are standing in front of big house. "This must be rich people house. Let's take a look."**

"**I don't think…" Young Bok was late to stop his brother. Yun Bok has already approached the house. "…****that's a good ****idea." Sighing he followed Yun Bok. When his brother tried to climb pile of logs, he stopped him. "What are you doing?"**

"**Looking inside." Yun Bok answered pointedly. He climbed up and looked over roof of tile. "Wow, you should see this. It has beautiful garden."**

**Young Bok gave up and followed his brother. "You sure it's safe?"**

**Yun Bok looked at his brother clicking his tongue. "You're not climbing a tree." Young Bok curled lips up in a snarl and he chuckled. "Here let me help you." He helped his brother to sit upon logs. **

"**You're right, must be a noble." Young Bok must agree with his brother. The garden is beautiful with full-bloom cherry blossom tree. "This is good view. Let's…" He turned to his brother but he has climbed down already. "Wait, where are you going? You don't want to paint this?"**

"**Nope." Yun Bok grinned. "You do yours, and I do mine." After giving another grin he turned around to leave.**

"**Yun Bok," **

"**Ssh, someone will catch you." Yun Bok tried to fight a grin. "I'll look from other side. See you later brother."**

"**Yun Bok, wait," Young Bok called but his brother has run into corner and disappeared. "I'll look for him later, now finish the task first." He took his brush and paper starting to draw.**

**Yun Bok took a glance behind and grinned widely when he didn't see Young Bok. It doesn't mean he doesn't like his brother company, they are close from childhood since he comes into Shin family, but Young Bok always follows him everywhere. He shifted his paint tool holder. "Let's see what I can find here." He slowed his pace smiling a little as a thought come into his mind. "If only I can draw her again." A small sigh escaped from his mouth.**

**He halted when there is laughter from the big house. He found another pile of logs and climbed it. There are a group of people, judging from their outfits they must be nobles. He lowered his head so they can't see him. It makes him curious when he saw a woman with unusual clothes among the men. He has never seen that kind of clothes before, it is not jeogori. Although the clothes is strange but it looks beautiful. He then decided to paint the meeting.**

...

"**What the…This is…how could he draw this? No, the question is, what is the meaning of **_**this**_**?"**

"**He just accidently saw it." Kim Hong Do could only sigh looking back at the painting over table while his friend who also a teacher at Dohwaseo palming his head. "You know exactly what it means. And yes, it's not good." He shook his head. **

"**What should we do? What are you going to do now? They would undoubtedly take this chance to send you away."**

"**I know I don't have a lot of fan here." Kim Hong Do rubbed his chin, letting out small chuckle at his friend's raised-eyebrow. He put back his serious face. "What makes me worried most is him. I don't care if they will kick me out from here, but he doesn't deserve it."**

"**I must agree with you. If they can send you away, they also could expel him from Dohwaseo. And, uh, there is rumor I've heard recently."**

"**Rumor?" Kim Hong Do knitted his brows and his friend leaned to whisper in his ear. When he heard what his friend saying he closed his eyes but after smack the table with his fist.**

"**You should take this case carefully. This is not just an ordinary painting, this is evidence."**

"**Of conspiracy." Kim Hong Do clenched his fist. "There is only a way to save him." He turned to look back at his friend. "I will bring this to King." His friend dropped his jaw.**

"**Are you out of your mind? It's the Primary Minister." He pointed finger at a man in the painting. "He is not someone you want to mess up with, and even if the King does trust you, court member won't believe a painting from an apprentice."**

"**That's why I should bring this to the King, because nobody will trust my apprentice but he will." He can't tell his friend about the task from King. "I want to keep my head still stick on my body." He said jokingly to his friend and got another raised-eyebrow. "Trust me, they won't do anything if I bring this to King, because they also want to keep their heads, am I right?" He smirked.**

"**You're right. But please be careful, once you step in there is no coming back."**

"**I will protect my apprentice, with any way." Kim Hong Do stated and looked back at the painting of Yun Bok. His friend is right, he should take this case carefully or they will lose their life.**

**After his talk with his friend Kim Hong Do visits Palace to seek for a meeting with King. He brought Yun Bok's painting with him and showed it to the King. He didn't need to explain about the meaning of it, the King immediately realized it. The King turned angry after finding the secret meeting of some of Ministers with undoubtedly a messenger from another country. The King asked who paints it and he explained that it was his apprentice's for his class and just happened to see the meeting. Fortunately the King believed him and decided to forgive Yun Bok. The King also offered a way to save his apprentice.**

**Later, Kim Hong Do left Palace and headed back to Dohwaseo. When he entered the school yard, he saw some older teachers, including Yun Bok's step-father. **

"**I've been looking for you Danwon. I'm worried if you will leave again."**

**Kim Hong Do put a wide smile on face. "That's very kind of you, but don't worry I won't go anywhere." He walked on but the school leader put his fan up to stop him.**

"**I thought you are a great teacher, but looks like I'm wrong. You shouldn't teach your student to paint a lie."**

**Kim Hong Do smirked back. "We, painters, always paint what we see. And my student did exactly like what I teach him." The school leader cleared his throat and leaned closer to him.**

"**If it's me, I will start to pack my belonging and disappear from here."**

**Kim Hong Do let out a chuckle and said back in low voice so the others cannot hear. "Unfortunately, I can't be dismissed so easily." He leaned toward the older man. "I've already bring this to King." The school leader widened his eyes and jerked head to look at him in surprise. "But don't worry, I didn't mention your name. And I believe Minister Han won't be happy to hear this." He noticed the older man's tightened-jaw and gave small smile and a bow before leaving.**

...

**Yun Bok put his painting tool holder first before sitting down at terrace of his mentor's house. "I wonder why he wants to meet me now. Is there an urgent that can't wait till tomorrow?" He rubbed palms against knees waiting for his teacher.**

"**You're here already, that's a miracle. Usually you will make me waiting." Kim Hong Do sat down beside his favorite pupil.**

"**Seonsaengnim," Yun Bok pushed lips out at his teacher's teasing. "Anyway, why do I have to come here?"**

"**What, you have a problem? You are my student, you do what I tell you to do." **

"**We're going for a drink?" Yun Bok grinned. But his teacher pushed his head from behind. "What was that for?"**

**Kim Hong Do clicked his tongue. "Look at you, now you know how to become a man." **

"**I'm a man. ****I can drink alcohol.****" Yun Bok stated in annoyance but his mentor just let out a laugh. **

"**And get drunk. Remember the last time? I had to carry you back to dorm."**

**Yun Bok grinned sheepishly. "If not for a drink, and what is it?" His mentor's smile slowly vanished and he turned gaze to look at yard before them.**

"**It's about your painting." **

**Yun Bok got confused by the brief reply. "What's wrong with my painting?"**

"**You have seen something that you shouldn't." Kim Hong Do looked back at his student. Yun Bok's brows furrowed by confusion. "Your painting is evidence of conspiracy against King. It's a secret meeting."**

**Yun Bok opened his mouth but couldn't find a word. After a pregnant silence he opened his mouth. "But it's just a painting. I will give my other painting and we can throw or maybe burn it." His teacher remained silent before sighing loudly.**

"**Unfortunately, thing is complicated." He turned to face his favorite student and took his shoulder. "But you don't need to worry. I will protect you, I promise. I've already showed it to the King."**

**Yun Bok's eyes went wider. "The King knows? So, I…I will be…"**

**Kim Hong Do gave smile and squeeze to assure the young painter. "No, you won't be expelled or get punishment. The King is thankful for your painting, well he got angry at first though." He tilted head and chuckled. "And, he gave us a way to escape."**

"**How?" Yun Bok asked rather in anxious. His mentor didn't reply immediately and kept staring at him, caused his anxious increased. "How could I survive?"**

"**You have to pass Bureau Artist exam with the highest score and become King's Royal painter."**

* * *

><p><em>The clothes fell onto floor silently just like small breath that escaped from her mouth. She looks calm as she takes off her jeogori and chima, but inside her heart starts to beat faster. <em>

_It was gentle touch. His fingers gently trailed over her arm, up to her shoulder. His hand is warm but she felt shiver as he run his fingers over the curve of her collarbones. She can't help small smile upon seeing him, it is like he is observing a statue. _

_For her surprise, although to be honest it isn't, she feels comfortable under his stare and touch. She lifted her head as he moved fingers to her neck. He leaned slightly toward her, trailing fingers over her brows and nose. She closed her eyes for a moment holding her breath. Her heart starts to pound hard inside her chest. A thumb on her upper lip caused her to open her eyes. She wants to see his eyes but for her dismay he lowered his head moving hand down to her body._

_Her eyes never leave him as he moved his hand over her chest, to her stomach and down following the curve of her waist, sending another shiver. She should feel embarrassed, instead she likes the feel of his tender touch over her body. Also, she feels happy that she could enter into his painting, although sadly she won't be in his heart._

_She drew a knee up and he moved his hands over her leg. He touched her toes, ankle and moving up. She can't help wondering how could a man's touch is so gentle. His hands not only touch her body but also take her soul, and her heart. Just like he tries to memorize her she also did the same, memorizing the feel of his gentle hands on every part of her body. _

_..._

Eun Hyang forced eyes opened and pushed body up to sit. Her body is shivering, but not from the air. It comes from her dream she just had. "What on earth is that?" Sometimes she has weird dream. It starts from three years ago. What makes her curious is there is always a man in her dream, every dream, but she never sees his face. There was one which they walk together and talk at a garden, under bright full-moon. And tonight is the weirdest. The man has _touched_ her. Her whole body.

She brushed hair behind lifting head to take deep breath. It is not that the dream scared her, but because of the feel. She could feel the touch as if it is real. He _really_ touched her. "Who is this man?"

She knitted her brows trying to remember face of the man who had appeared in her dream. However, just like her other dreams she could only see his hands and body. That was why she recognizes the person is a man. Tonight he wore sleeveless blue top over white shirt, it doesn't look like modern clothes.

"I wonder who he is." She hugged her knees putting chin over it. "Why did it feel real?" She lifted a hand. "What is this feeling?" She sighed. "It feels like…like I remember his touch on my body. And…" She trailed off lifting chin up.

"No." She shook her head. "No, no, no. It's not same. It can't be Yun Bok." She said to herself denying. "Okay, I…" She inhaled. "…_like_ him. Well, he's the object of my research."

'_Are you sure that's the only reason?_'

"Yes, that's the reason." She answered the question from her inner thought. "I adore him, and, just found out that he is here, here as in my house. That's perhaps why I dreamt about him." She reasoned. "Besides, how could I be there with him. That's impossible." She let out light chuckle shaking head. "Impossible."

Meanwhile at guest room, Yun Bok was awakened also by a dream. He jerked body up and inhaled a deep breath to calm down. He had a dream about Jeong Hyang, when he saw her at punishment day. The day when he saw her for the last time.

He rubbed his face, also tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. "Where do I have to go so I could meet you again?"

'_She is here, with you_'

He let out a chuckle at reply from his inner thought but he must agree. His inner thought is right, in a way. "Yeah, she is here, with me." A small smile bloomed over his face, replaced the sadness. "I don't know why, but sometimes…" He drew knees up putting arms around it. "Sometimes, I think she is _her_," He pressed lips together. "…really her."

'_Because she has resemblance to Jeong Hyang?_'

"No," Shaking head he answered the question. "Not her face. I just…" He took a pregnant pause. "I just feel it in my heart." He then let out a chuckle lowering his gaze. "But how could it be possible? She lives here, twenty-first century, while Jeong Hyang is in..." He trailed off for he can't let the word out.

...

Eun Hyang decided to have some hot drink before sleep again. She descended stairs and found his father in kitchen. "Appa, what are you doing?" Her father whirled around keeping hands behind back.

"Hi, darling. I thought you are already in bed. I just…thirsty."

"Dad," Eun Hyang narrowed her eyes. "What are you holding behind your back?"

"Uh, just…"

She folded arms before chest cocking her head. "You are eating bread, am I right?" His father smiled sheepishly and finally showed the bread in his hand.

"I get hungry." Director Lee finished his late snack and looked at his daughter. "And what makes my lovely daughter here, in the middle of night?"

"I have dream."

"Again?" Director Lee asked and got a nod from his daughter. Eun Hyang has told him before that sometimes she has dream. At first he thought it is normal, people will have dream in their sleep, but now he is certain that it is not just a dream. "Like usual?"

Eun Hyang once again nodded leaning against kitchen island. "But, it's just a dream. Perhaps too much read historical novel."

"Maybe. Don't think too much." Director Lee offered a smile, but inwardly he thought of something. "Now, get rest. Are you early tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Good night dad." She leaned to hug his father. It makes her calm a little. "I will have some tea before sleep."

"Okay. Good night sweetheart." Director Lee said and left his daughter. Once he is outside kitchen he took out his cellphone, and typed a message.

'_There is something I need to talk. Tomorrow evening, at usual place._'

He sent the message to unnamed number and put the phone back inside his pajama bottom pocket. He took a glance toward kitchen before heading to his bedroom.

Eun Hyang took a stool while waiting for boiled water. Her mind once again is caught by the dream. She has been wondering all this time about the man who always appears in her dream. "Who is this guy?"

"Who?"

A sudden voice startled her that she almost jumped off from stool. "You scared the hell out of me." She said to Yun Bok, rubbing her chest.

"I'm sorry. May I?"

She nodded and watched as he took another stool to sit next to her. Moment later they have hot milk tea in hands while talking. "So, what makes you awake at this hour?"

"Can't sleep." Yun Bok glanced at her. "And you?"

"Me neither." Eun Hyang sipped her beverage. Sitting next to him makes her nervous, now after her dream. "You have," She tilted head slightly clearing her throat. "Bad dream?"

"How do you know?" He asked back.

"Just guessing."

"Actually not a bad dream." He paused for a moment. "Just a sad one."

"Oh," Eun Hyang lifted her mug and took a gulp. "May I know what makes you sad?" She turned her head as he let out small sigh.

"There is a woman." Yun Bok starts. He wasn't sure himself why he wants to tell his dilemma to her. "Because of me, she was forced to go away."

"And you are blaming yourself." She said and he gave small nod sipping his drink. "She must be really important to you then." She lowered her gaze when he pulled corner of lips up in a smile.

"She is." Yun Bok stated glancing at the resemblance of her precious woman.

Eun Hyang inhaled forcing a smile. For her surprise, she feels jealousy upon hearing the statement. She brought mug up to mouth gulping down the sweet brown liquid.

"How about you? You have nightmare?" Yun Bok asked.

"Not nightmare actually, just…weird." She shrugged her shoulder.

"Weird?"

She nodded and turned body around to face him. At the moment, she has a battle inside whether she should confirm it herself or no. Gathering her courage she reached for his hand.

Yun Bok is confused when Eun Hyang suddenly takes his hand. He could only gulp when her hands sandwiched his and lifted it. Her fingers now moved over the back of his hand before turning it around. As he feels her warm hands over his, it brings a lot of memory. It feels exactly like Jeong Hyang's hands. He was about to ask why she takes his hand but she abruptly released it before standing up.

"I…" She only shook her head. Without finishing her sentence she left him.

Yun Bok got more confused upon watching she ran out of kitchen toward upstairs. "What has happened?" After a breath he looked down at his hand, he could still feel the warmth.

At second floor, Eun Hyang threw body onto bed, a hand on mouth. For a while she couldn't say anything. She has felt the same shiver when she touched his hand earlier at kitchen. Her body reacts when his finger touched her skin.

"It's him."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it. Thank you for coming and reading, see you again :)<strong>


	8. A Wall Between Two Hearts

**Hi there, sorry for making you wait. Thank you for the reviews :) no name, glad to know you seem liked it, and you are welcome ;) Guest, yes I'm sorry but that is the last one :( but I'm really happy to know that you like them :) Well, since you ask, yes this one also will be the last from me. I will do my best so you and the other readers have good time reading this story ;) and thanks :D**

**Your update, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 A Wall Between Two Hearts<p>

Ring of his phone stopped him from walking. "Yes, father," Hyo Won left his friends behind approaching staircase of College of Humanity building. "Just finished…yeah, I thought to visit her now…I know, dad…okay, see you later." He put his phone back inside pants pocket.

"Someone got a call from big daddy asking how he's been doing."

"I think your father will send someone to babysit you someday."

"Shut up." Hyo Won said in annoyance to his friends walking on. "He's my father, what's the deal?"

"Well, you are a grown-up man."

Hyo Won faced his laughing friend. "That's because…" He stopped and cleared his throat. "…because he cares about me." At their whistling he punched their shoulders curling lips up in a snarl. "Stop with that."

"Okay, okay, fine. So, here we are."

Hyo Won smiled as they arrived at his destination. "You guys go first, I'll catch you up later." His friends smirked knowingly and left him. After making sure of his clothes, light blue shirt- sleeves rolled up -under black vest and black jeans. He put his charming smile entering the room. He found her sitting behind her desk. "Hi, may I come in?"

Eun Hyang lifted gaze and for her dismay it was Hyo Won. "You have already." He chuckled approaching her desk.

"I just passed and thought to stop by. I hope didn't interrupt you."

She rolled eyes mentally at the excuse but trying to be polite. "No, you didn't. I just finished my work."

"How is it going, I mean your thesis? It's done?"

"Almost." Eun Hyang answered briefly. "And you?"

"Getting stuck actually." He took a book from her desk but don't look in. It makes him happy when she smiled. "Maybe I need some time away from my work. By the way, what do you do when you get stuck?"

Eun Hyang raised an eyebrow a little. He gave shrug and smiled. "Actually I never get it, because I love my research."

He let out small laugh putting the book back on desk. "That's cool, I wonder why it doesn't work for me. Do you think I should change my subject?"

"You come here to ask my advice?" She asked back. He gave smile again. "I think," She stood up putting palms over desk, looking at him in the eye. "You should ask your advisor instead of me." She gave small smile before leaning back taking her bag. "Sorry but gotta go."

"Who is that man?"

She stopped at door turning around. "What man?"

"The one with you at mall. He is your friend?"

"Good day, Hyo Won." She said before leaving him.

He put smile on face but when she is out from room he clenched his jaw. He left the room and looked for his friends. He found them at canteen.

"Hey bro, you don't look so happy."

"Let me guess, she kicked you out again, right?"

Hyo Won glared at his laughing friends. "Listen up." He leaned an elbow on table looking at them. "You remember the man? The one with her at mall." They nodded. "I want you to find information about him."

...

Eun Hyang walked out from elevator and gave smile when passed museum staffs. She headed to his father's office room. Unfortunately her father is leaving for a meeting outside. She then decided to find Yun Bok and Young Bok. A staff told her that they are at hall.

She looked over trying to find Yun Bok among visitors. She found him at science section. She approached him and thought to tease. "When was this rocket went to moon?"

Yun Bok was surprised that someone asks him. "I'm sorry I…" He turned around and found Eun Hyang standing behind him with grin over face. He lifted eyebrows at the teasing. "Actually I want to ask, _how_ could they go to moon with this _thing_?"

She let out a laugh but then lowering her voice since it got attention from some visitors. "That's a good question." She giggled and stood next to him looking at replica of a rocket. "I bet you can't imagine that this rocket, bigger than this of course, have carried people to moon." She glanced at him and saw his astonished face.

"People really go to moon?"

"Yup," She giggled. "You don't believe me? It's written here." She pointed toward panel before them. "Oh, I forgot you can't read hangul."

"Still working on it. I have a _lot_ of things to learn."

She let out another giggle when he rolled his eyes sighing. "Don't worry I will help you."

"Thanks." He gave a grateful smile. "Anyway, are you looking for your father? He is going outside for a meeting."

"Yah, they told me." She turned to face him when a thought crossed her head. "How about we go to zoo?"

"Zoo? What is that?"

"It's a…" She grinned. "Just look forward, you'll like it."

Yun Bok smiled but then realized something. "But I'm at work now."

"Let me handle it, I will tell them my father order you to bring some documents for him."

"That's a lie." He said pointedly but then chuckled at her wriggled-brows.

"Just leave it to me." She grinned. "Where's your brother? He can come with us too."

"I'll get him."

"Let's meet at entrance, okay?"

Yun Bok nodded. He watched as she walked toward museum manager. He can't help a smile watching her, until he remembered something. "Oh, got to tell him." He turned around looking for his brother.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You are the artist, Shin Yun Bok?"<strong>

**Yun Bok lowered his head bowing toward the King. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am Shin Yun Bok." He lifted his gaze when the King let out a chuckle.**

"**You are such a young man but very talented. You have passed exam with the highest score." **

"**Thank you for the praise Your Majesty." Yun Bok bowed again before standing up.**

"**Now I see it, the eye of a painter." The King said to his new royal painter and turned to Danwon. "You are right, Danwon. Your pupil is a talented painter. I believe he will become a great one just like you."**

"**He is, Your Majesty." Kim Hong Do replied the King glancing at his favorite student, now a royal painter. He held a smile upon seeing Yun Bok's nervous face. He then looked back at the King. "We are very grateful for Your Majesty help." **

"**Don't mention it. If it wasn't because of your painting I won't ever find it. And now I get it, exactly what they want."**

**Yun Bok glanced at his mentor before looking back at the King. The King's face turned serious by now after mentioning his painting. This is the first time he meets the King and he thinks he is a nice person, although they just meet today but he could tell. The King could have him in jail for painting such thing, instead he has helped him. When the King turned his gaze to look at him he lowered his head.**

"**Come closer."**

**Yun Bok knitted his brows at the order, he glanced at his mentor from the corner of his eyes and caught subtle nod. He took some steps forward. **

"**Since you are my painter now, I have something from you. Bring it here."**

**Yun Bok watched as a man wore green gwanbok (clothes for government officers) handed a box to the King. He lowered his gaze when the King rose from his throne walking toward him.**

"**This is my present for you."**

**Yun Bok looked up at the King before bringing gaze down at the golden box in his hands. He wonders whether he should take it or no.**

"**This is a present as my appreciation for your great work."**

**Finally Yun Bok lifted his hand to take the box and gave a bow. "Thank you Your Majesty." The King put a hand over his shoulder smiling kindly at him. He once again bowed. The older man with green gwanbok approached them.**

"**Your Majesty, the Queen is here."**

"**She is here? Let her in. She just comes in the perfect timing."**

**Yun Bok lowered his head at the mention of Queen. He didn't expect to meet her at the moment at the place. He took a deep breath when the door opened and heard footsteps approaching. **

"**I'm sorry if I disturb you." Jeong Hyang said to the King. But she closed her mouth immediately as she found **_**him**_**. '**_**What is he doing here?**_**'**

"**No, you didn't at all. I'm really happy you are here, because I want you to meet my new Royal painter."**

**Yun Bok brought gaze up slowly and finally their eyes meet. He lowered his head to give a bow. "Your Highness."**

**Jeong Hyang gripped her chima keeping gaze at him. She couldn't let out any word still wondering why he is here, with the King, her husband.**

"**Wait, you know each other?" The King looked at the new royal painter before looking back at Queen.**

**Yun Bok gulped, his nervousness increased. '**_**What should I say?**_**' Before he could say something Jeong Hyang replies.**

"**Yes, we did. I met him before with Mr. Danwon." **

"**He was impolitely staring at the Queen, please forgive him." Kim Hong Do bowed toward the King and Queen.**

**Yun Bok followed his mentor. A laugh from the King caused them to raise their heads. **

"**Looks like I'm not the only one who get caught by her beauty." The King looked at his wife before turning back to the youngest painter. "I don't mind you admiring her, but keep it in mind that she is my wife, and I could be a jealous person sometimes."**

**Yun Bok quickly lowered his head bowing. "Certainly not, Your Majesty. I just…" He trailed off. It becomes hard to breath now. "…just admire Your Highness' beauty, as a painter." The King laughed and he straightened up, can't help stealing a glance toward her.**

**Jeong Hyang gave small smile to King, but her chest starts to tighten by looking at the painter. It brings the feeling back into her by looking at those eyes of him. She feels the urge to leave the room, immediately, running away.**

**Yun Bok could tell what is in her head at the moment since he also feels the same feeling. He wants to run as far as he could, far away. He is happy to meet her again, however, to see her with the King as husband and wife it brings another feeling into him. He feels hurt inside his chest.**

**Kim Hong Do noticed something in the gaze between Yun Bok and the Queen. He knows that kind of gaze. He knitted his brows slightly as a thought came across his head at sudden. '**_**Is she…the woman?**_**' The Queen turned her gaze and smiled at the King, but he can't say it is a hearty one. He then brought gaze to his pupil and saw he lowered his gaze, but he caught the sadness in his eyes. Now he is confirmed that the Queen is the woman Yun Bok has fallen in love with. **

**Kim Hong Do offered a smile to the King, but inside he was sighing with complicated feeling. At the moment, somehow, he gets a 'bad' feeling watching the three; the King, the Queen, and his pupil, now King's royal painter.**

**...**

"**We have been waiting for long time, and now everything's ruined up. What are we going to do now? You have another plan, right?"**

"**Don't panic." Minister Han sipped his tea.**

"**Don't be panic****? The King knew our plan now."**

"**He will send his soldiers and we're going to get arrested any time soon."**

"**This is your plan, I don't want to get in this anymore…"**

"**Silence!" Minister Han shouted, finally made the other ministers silent. He clicked his tongue looking at them one by one. "You have agreed to come with me with this, am I?" They cleared their throats avoiding his gaze. "You think the King didn't know that there is rebellion trying to dethrone him? He _did_ notice it," He paused for a moment watching their widened eyes. "But never has evidence, until now." He inhaled before continuing. "We are in difficult position, but don't worry, he can't just kick me off from my position, we can still live peacefully with other countries because of me."**

"**But the King has evidence, the painting, and now he got the painter on his side."**

**Minister Han let out a laugh. "You are afraid of a kid? He isn't a problem, neither is Danwon. I can dismiss them with a word." He rose from chair approaching window. **

"**What is your plan now?"**

**Minister Han turned around looking at the others, a smirk on face. "I wonder why there is still no sign of the next heir." He starts to laugh when they looked back at him in confusion.**

**...**

"**What is it? Let me see."**

"**That's mine." Yun Bok tried to get the box**** back**** when his mentor took it from his hands. **

"**I'm your teacher. If it isn't because of me you won't get this."**

**Yun Bok huffed, hands on waist. "Oh, I'm very very thankful for that." He let out small cry of pain when his teacher's fan landed over his head. "That hurts."**

**Kim Hong Do turned to face his pupil. "Now you can raise your head at me?"**

**Yun Bok lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He lifted gaze up. "We're good?" Another hit landed on his head. "Seonsaengnim,"**

"**Now we are." Kim Hong Do grinned and looked down at the box. "Let's see what inside."**

"**Money? Or perhaps golds?"**

"**You think the King will give golds to a kid for present?"**

"**I'm not a kid." Yun Bok stated but his mentor ignores him trying to open the box. He is curious as well. He leaned head closer when his teacher opened the box. Inside there is green ball, a stone. **

"**Whoa, look at this." He took out the stone.**

"**What is that?" **

"**This should be mine because it's no use for you, you don't even know what this thing is." Kim Hong Do teased.**

"**I know what is that, it's a pearl." Yun Bok replied in annoyance.**

"**Luminous pearl." He added and chuckled. He lifted the stone up. "A marvelous one, whoa."**

**Yun Bok nodded in agreement. "His Majesty is really nice. So how can we see its radiance?"**

"**In darkness it radiates." He put the stone inside box and handed it back to Yun Bok. "Take your present."**

"**You are jealous, I bet the King didn't give any present when you become his royal painter." He swiftly moved head aside when his mentor tried to hit his head with fan again. He stuck tongue out walking on.**

"**It's just a stone, no use." Kim Hong Do said back. "How did he know I didn't get any? Hey, little brat wait for me." **

**Meanwhile at Queen's chamber, Jeong Hyang has been pacing around. "What is he doing there with him? Why is he here?"**

"**Your Highness, please calm down."**

**Jeong Hyang stopped and turned around to look at the court lady. "What was he doing there?"**

"**Your Highness meant the young painter?"**

**Jeong Hyang nodded. "Yes, him."**

"**He just became King's royal painter, he will work for the King from now."**

**Jeong Hyang took a deep breath palming her head. "He is King's royal painter," The lady nodded. Another deep breath in. "And works for the King," **

"**Yes, Your Highness."**

"**Oh my goodness." Jeong Hyang slumped over her seat.**

"**He had passed with the highest score, even higher than Mr. Danwon, I heard." The court lady said. "Also, I heard another thing else."**

"**What is it?" The lady told her that he painted a painting that becomes an evidence of rebel against King. She widened her eyes lifting hands up to chest as it feels like her heart sink down, she knows what that means. He is getting involved in politic affair of the Kingdom, and it is not good. **

"**Your Highness, are you alright?" **

**Jeong Hyang closed her eyes to calm down. '**_**I need to see him**_**' She opened her eyes and looked up at the lady. "Where is the King now?"**

"**He has meeting with Minister Park and others."**

**The King has a meeting with her father, it is her good chance. "Set a meeting for me."**

"**Yes Your Highness, but with whom?" When the Queen lowered her gaze she got the answer and gave a bow. **

* * *

><p>"This is…zoo?"<p>

Eun Hyang pressed her lips smiling as she watched their astonished. "Yup, this is zoo."

"Isn't that monkeys? And that's peacocks. There are many animals here," Yun Bok said in astonishment. "Inside cage, why?"

"Because it's zoo, animals are kept in their enclosures so you can see them safely." Min Jee stated matter-of-factly. "You've never been in a zoo before?" The brothers shook their heads. "That's a surprise." She can't help crinkle her brows turning to Eun Hyang.

Eun Hyang offered a smile, she hadn't told Min Jee about Yun Bok and Young Bok's identities. She thought it may be better keeping it secret still, although she feels guilty for lying.

"Can we look around?" Yun Bok asked, eyes show excitement. "They have butterflies, or birds?"

"Pretty cool." Min Jee winked.

"But we got to buy ticket first. Can you wait for us here while we buy the ticket?"

Yun Bok nodded and the girls left to buy ticket. His brother's hand over his shoulder brought his attention to him.

"Shouldn't we keep in track? Looking for the wardrobe?"

Yun Bok sighed at rather a statement from his brother. "I know, but we still haven't got any clues. What am I supposed to do? Ask every people if they, by any chance, have ever seen an old, weird wardrobe that can pop out at sudden?" He sucked in a breath calming down. "Sorry," He apologized.

"You're right. I shouldn't push you, I'm sorry too." Young Bok offered an apologetic smile.

Yun Bok returned the smile and saw Eun Hyang and Min Jee approach them. "They're coming."

Moment later, they wandered inside zoo with Yun Bok and Young Bok get thrilled by big animals. Eun Hyang just smiled knowingly watching her best friend get along with Young Bok. Min Jee will explain everything about animals, although she is major in art, and 'innocently' take Young Bok's arm pulling him toward cages. She glanced at the other guy walking next to her. "So, what do you think?"

"This is awesome!" Yun Bok exclaimed.

She giggled seeing the glint of excitement in those brown eyes. "Glad you like it. I don't know but, lately you two look," She shrugged shoulder a little. "worried, about something. If there is anything I can help, just tell me."

Yun Bok halted. It surprised him that she noticed it. He looked at her in the eye and gave a nod with smile.

Eun Hyang starts to blush by his charming smile. Brushing hair behind ear she cleared her throat. "I heard there is a giant tarantula here, let's take a look."

"Wait, you mean spider?" Yun Bok stopped her.

Eun Hyang nodded. "Yes, but tarantula is bigger. Hold on," She narrowed her eyes. "You're afraid of insects?"

Yun Bok threw gaze aside shaking his head. "I'm fine, just…"

"Just what?" She grinned when he folded hands before chest.

"I'm not a fan of creepy-crawl thing." He shrugged clearing his throat.

Eun Hyang let out a hum of teasing stepping to his front. "You are afraid of spider, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Really?" She bit her lips holding back a grin. He is definitely afraid of a spider.

Yun Bok slumped his shoulders finally admitting it. "Yes, I am. That thing makes me feel creepy." Eun Hyang kept staring at him now starting to giggle. "I know that's embarrassing."

"No, it's not. It's cute." Eun Hyang teased.

"I'm not cute."

"Oh, I meant your freaking-of-spider, it is cute, not you."

Yun Bok pulled upper lip up in annoyed snarl at the other teasing and watched she laugh. "Anyway, don't tell anyone about this."

"No need to worry." She gave a wink.

"You will, won't you?" He narrowed his eyes. Eun Hyang turned around to leave with giggle. "Eun Hyang, don't you dare."

"Dare what?" She kept walking on grinning.

Later, they are in front of huge cage of gorilla. It has two inside, and they are really big. Young Bok watched as the furry mammals sat upon rock, one is eating its lunch, cutting apples, while the other played with a wooden stick.

"Have you ever seen gorillas before?" Min Jee asked.

"No," Young Bok shook his head. "They are really big." She nodded and they watched back the big black animals. He took a glance toward his brother. He got confused when his brother approached another cage. He caught Eun Hyang talk to her phone, perhaps from her father, he thought. He then followed after his brother. "Where are you going?"

"You see that?"

Young Bok followed his brother's gaze and found a flame color bird. It has long slim legs, looks about thirty or forty inches long, longer than their body. Besides the bright color and long legs, its curved down bill makes them unique.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yun Bok took a close look at the bird. He saw others gathering in a small pool.

"What is that?"

"Birds."

"Apparently birds." Young Bok stated the matter of fact. His brother chuckled and headed to other side. "But beautiful indeed."

"Hey, the cage is open." Yun Bok pointed a finger out.

"You don't think what I think you're going to do, do you?" Young Bok warned but his brother just grinned before entering into cage. "Yun Bok, wait," He followed inside. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Yun Bok put a finger over mouth to shush his brother while keeping walk toward the group of birds. He wishes he has his painting tools at moment so he can paint them.

"The door's closed!"

At his brother's exclaimed the birds start to run away from them. "You scared them." But his brother took his face and turned it toward the cage entrance, now has closed. Finally he got the situation.

"We should get out of here."

Yun Bok was about to head back to door when something pecked his thigh. "Uh, hi there." He lifted a hand offering greeting.

Young Bok's eyes went wider to find the birds around them. "Yun Bok…" Before he could finish his sentence one flew toward him and he quickly bent his back. "Yun Boka!"

"I know," Yun Bok replied his brother. "Go away," He shooed the birds but they keep coming into them. "This is not good."

"I told you!" Young Bok replied while running away from two birds that chased him. "Help! Somebody help!" He grabbed his brother's arm and they ran toward entrance.

Eun Hyang heard screams and got confused to find Yun Bok and Young Bok inside Flamingos cage. "What on earth are you doing in there?"

"No question now please, need a help here." Yun Bok leaned against cage as more birds approaching.

"Help us out of here." Young Bok said desperately, getting panic as well.

"I'll look for zookeeper." Min Jee said hustling through visitors.

"Don't worry, they are lovely, not dangerous." Eun Hyang can't help a giggle seeing Yun Bok try to send the birds away.

"Yeah, looks to you, but animal's still animal." Yun Bok released small breath of relief. Finally the birds decide to leave their 'uninvited guests'. He turned around when Min Jee came back, but alone.

"They will be soon here." Min Jee drew deep breath after her running. "Are you okay there?" She asked Young Su who still looks in panic.

Young Bok managed a nod and watched as she tried to hold back a smile. "This is embarrassing."

"Well, a bit." She can't help a giggle and he lowered his head smiling sheepishly. She caught something on his head. "You have something there."

Young Bok bent down a little when she reached over for his head. It was small twig, must be fall down when the bird flew over him. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Min Jee smiled back. Looking at his charming smile she really wishes she is inside the cage too. But the next moment he turned gaze to glance toward his brother. Suddenly a thought popped up in her head. "You're not gay, are you?"

"Gay? What is that?" Young Bok asked in confusion.

"You know, play for the other team," His furrowed deeper brows gave her sign for more explanation. "I mean man likes man." His sudden laugh surprised her.

"That's a funny idea. Why would I like a man? I like woman."

'_Thank God_' Grinning she replies. "Well, some do, though they won't go in public. But, he is your brother, you're right that's a crazy idea."

Young Bok offered a smile glancing back at his brother. He watched as Eun Hyang took Yun Bok's hand, and noticed small tint of red over his cheek. He inhaled throwing gaze aside couldn't watch it. He offered a smile as Min Jee starts to explain about the birds, named Flamingos, but not really listening.

Yun Bok can't help blushing when Eun Hyang took his hand staring at it. "What's wrong?"

"This," She trailed thumb over a mark on the back of his hand. She has been wondering for some while about the scar. "Where did you get this?"

"An accident, but long story." He offered. It makes him happy to see concern in those beautiful eyes.

Eun Hyang kept gazing at the mark. She didn't know why but she trailed her finger over it as if wanting to soothe the pain away, although it has completely healed. A loud shout from zookeeper caused her to release the hand. She watched as the zookeeper opened the huge cage, grumbling. She brought gaze down at her hand which had had his earlier, at the moment she felt it again. That feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yun Bok kept silent while entering Palace yard, following behind a lady. He was heading to Dohwaseo when the woman stopped him at sudden. He knitted his brows when the lady took him toward small garden behind library building yet remaining silent.<strong>

"**From here you will have to go by yourself."**

**Still in confusion he took lantern from the lady. He watched as the lady stood next to a pillar of the building, perhaps for keep watch, he thought. He then continued alone by himself toward the back of the building. Tonight the moon is in full shape shining brightly. The light lit the garden, makes a beautiful sight. And near small bridge there is a woman standing with her back facing him. His lips curled up in a smile as he approached the waiting woman. "Shin Yun Bok is here, Your Highness."**

**Jeong Hyang turned around at the voice. She has missed his voice. "How are you doing?"**

"**I am doing fine, thank you for asking Your Highness." Yun Bok bowed his head.**

"**Don't be too formal, it's just me and you here."**

**Yun Bok shook his head a little. "You are the Queen."**

**Jeong Hyang lifted chin up slightly. "That's an order."**

"**Yes, Your…" Yun Bok stopped and smiled. "Alright, as you wish." Jeong Hyang let out a giggle. It feels like long time ago since he heard her giggle. "By the way, I wonder why you want to meet me, at this time and in a garden behind library for precisely, not that I'm complaining." **

**Jeong Hyang let out small laugh, it has been a while since the last time she laugh. But it slowly died and she pursed her lips. "I heard you got the highest score at exam, I'm really happy for you." **

"**Thank you." Yun Bok smiled but she looks worried.**

"**And about your painting too." She stepped closer toward him. "It's dangerous here, you have no idea what kind of person they are. They smile at you like a kitten but behind your back they will bit you, what they want is power. They won't care…" At his smile she stopped. "Why are you smiling? No, you are not smiling."**

**Yun Bok smiled wider. "I just feel happy that you are worrying about me." **

**Jeong Hyang dropped her jaw slightly. "What do you think why I'm calling you here? I want you to know that here is no a safe place, particularly if you are getting involved in politic affair…" **

"**I thought because you miss me." Yun Bok cut in. It seems like the word caught her. She opened her mouth but nothing comes out and turned gaze aside. "I'm sorry, it's just a joke, let's…"**

"**I do."**

**This time is his turn to get guard thrown off. "What did you just say?" **

"**I have missed you." She turned around staring up at the brightly shining moon. "I thought we will never meet again. I was surprised to see you with King." Her eyes widened at the name. "The King,"**

**Yun Bok got confused watching Jeong Hyang put hand over mouth, looks in panic.**

**She turned around to look at him. "You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't become King's royal painter, what if he…" She trailed off shaking her head. **

"**I promise you he won't know about our past." Yun Bok took a step toward her. "But I can't leave." She opened her mouth to say something but he continues. "I can't just leave without any reason, it will be suspicious, besides…" He lowered his head. "There is something I need to find here, and until it's done I won't leave this place."**

"**But…" **

"**I'm happy for you. He is a kind person, although I just meet him today." He gave a smile.**

**His hearty and sincere smile crushed her heart instead. She closed her eyes, can't fight a tear. The words feel like sharp knife that cut her heart. Suddenly, she felt palm over her cheek causing her to open her eyes.**

"**Don't cry, please." He wiped the tear off with his thumb but quickly pulled hand back to his side. He was reminded of King's words.**

"**I'm sorry," Jeong Hyang dried her eyes smiling sheepishly. After a breath she looked back at him. **

"**It's getting late, let me walk with you." Yun Bok offered and they walked on. He held the lantern out to light the way. They walk in silence, in their own thought. They reached the edge of garden and she stopped turning to face him.**

**She took his hand. **"**Promise me you will be careful."**

**A smile bloomed over his face and he gave small nod. "I promise." She released his hand and continued to walk toward the waiting lady, but after three steps she halted, looking back over shoulder.**

"**He is, but he is not the one whom I give my heart to."**

**The words kept replaying inside his head as he watched the Queen walked away with her servant. It brings hope but at the same time dilemma. He released a heavy breath. He is engulfed by his thought that he didn't notice a man standing behind a pillar.**

* * *

><p>"It is unusual dream. There must be reason why she has those dreams."<p>

"You know it yourself that we are left with nothing about _this_." Prof. Kim said pointedly.

"But I can't help it. She is my _daughter_, she is precious to me." When his friend tilted head aside he leaned back against backrest of chair, sighing heavily. "I know."

"So, what do you want?" Prof. Kim asked his old friend.

"I want to know, I want to know what they are hiding from us."

...

Meanwhile at zoo, leaving restroom stall Yun Bok buttoned up his shirt. "This thing is really troublesome, but again, I need it." As much as he wants to be free from the thing, but he needs it. "Or they will know I'm not a man." He twirled head around when there was a gasp. His eyes widened in surprise to see the person.

"You are…a woman?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, someone finds out. Hope you like it, until next ;)<strong>


End file.
